Why not?
by Crabo
Summary: Harry hat Albträume und nur einer kann ihm helfen.  HP/DM, Slash,Romance
1. Albtraum

"Nein! Neiiin!" Harry hämmerte mit seiner Faust gegen die schwere Holztür. Er konnte es nicht fassen. _Es war so einfach. _Wie hatte er darauf hereinfallen können? Wie dumm konnte man sein? Und das mit 15 Jahren. Er dachte, er sei klüger.  
><em><br>Das dachte ich auch.  
><em> Harry spürte, wie ein Schluchzen seine Kehle erklimmen wollte und er schaffte es nur schwer, es zu unterdrücken. Zudem war seine Kehle nun trocken und er dachte, er müsse ersticken.  
><em>Oh nein, das wäre zu einfach. Das hättest du nicht verdient, einen solch leichten Tod.<br>_Langsam drehte Harry sich um. Sein Blick war leer. Er war Schuld. Er hatte sie alle ins Verderben geführt. Ron saß mit Hermine im Arm an die Wand gelehnt. Er war verdreckt. Hermine hatte einen zerfetzten Umhang an, durch den es an einigen Stellen rot leuchtete. Sie hatte sich an ihren Freund gelehnt und beobachtete Harry. Auf dem Tisch saßen Fred und George. Georges Gesicht, blutüberströmt, brannte sich in Harrys Gehirn.  
><em>Deine Schuld.<br>_Fred starrte Harry an. Seine Augen waren stumpf. Ihr Glanz, der so fröhlich gewesen war, als er noch am Vortag gerufen hatte:"Wir zeigens dem alten Sack!", er war verschwunden. Ginny. Ihr Gesicht glänzte. Ihre Augen auch. Aber nicht lebensfroh, wie sonst. Nein. Sie glänzten beinahe verrückt und folgten Harrys Blicken, die über ihre Freunde glitten. Sie verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen. Man hatte den Eindruck, Ginny sei ein Raubtier, dass nur darauf wartete, sich auf seine Beute- in diesem Fall Harry- zu stürzen.  
><em>Du hast sie auf dem Gewissen.<br>_Luna saß auf dem Boden und blickte verträumt. Wann tat sie das nicht? Ihre hellen Haare waren grau von Schmutz und Asche und durch ihr Gesicht liefen Tränen. Schon seit Stunden. Sie wirkte alt. Traurig.  
><em>Du hast sie dazu gemacht.<br>_Vor Luna kniete Neville, der beruhigend auf sie einsprach. Ab und zu strich er ihr übers Haar. Er selber trug kein Oberteil mehr, es lag in Fetzen auf dem Boden. Über Nevilles Rücken lief Blut. Und so wie die Tränen Lunas sich in ihrem Gesicht durch den Dreck ihre Wege bahnten, so taten es die Blutspuren auf Nevilles Rücken. Harry musste absurderweise denken:"Nevilles Rücken weint." Die meisten anderen schliefen. Harry suchte nach jemandem, der die Augen offen hatte, sah über die Reihen hinweg- Dean, Seamus, Cho, Katie, Angelina, Padma, Parvati, Zabini...- und stockte. Zabini? Ja, nachdem er näher getreten war- gefolgt von einem wirren Blick aus Ginnys Augen- konnte er sich überzeugen, dass auch Slytherins hier lagen.  
><em>ogar sie haben dir vertraut. Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?<br>_Plötzlich zog ihn jemand am Arm. Als er sich umdrehte blickte er in blau-graue Augen. Sie sahen trostlos aus. Und gleichzeitig kämpferisch. "Potter, es ist nicht deine Schuld." Verwirrt sah Harry Malfoy an. Über dessen Lippen lief Blut. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Was sollte er schon erwidern. Es schien, als seien die Worte, die er vorher kannte alle aus seinem Kopf fortgeblasen. Vielleicht war es auch so. Vielleicht hatte ihn ein Fluch getroffen. Und nur das ewige _Nein._ war ihm geblieben, das wie ein furchtbares Echo durch seinen Kopf flog. Er ging zu Ron und Hermine, setzte sich neben sie. Er wollte sie trösten und er wollte getröstet werden. Plötzlich stand _er_ vor ihm. Harry wusste nicht, warum er wusste,wer dieser Mann war- er hatte ihn doch noch nie gesehen- aber es war ihm egal. Voldemort starrte ihn an. _Harry._ murmelte er. Seine Stimme klang furchtbar. Hohl und doch durchdringend und zugleich rau._ Harry. Komm schon. _ "Nein!" Hilflos griff Harry nach Ron- doch er war nicht da! Er lag neben Hermine, Hand in Hand und Blut lief über sein Gesicht. Er war tot. Sie waren alle tot. Und es war seine Schuld! _Harry, wach auf. Er war nie da. _"Nein." _Jetzt komm. Wach auf. Du lebst in Träumen._ Voldemort hob die Hand. Harry wusste sofort, was er wollte! Ihn schlagen! Ihn quälen bis auch er blutete. Er zuckte zusammen und presste die Augen zu. Doch statt einem Schlag spürte er- ein sanftes Streicheln in seinem Gesicht. _Wach auf, Harry. Wach auf. _ Jetzt hatte er doch zugeschlagen. Die Berührung brannte und Harry schrie. Er schrie und schrie und dann wurde er leiser und flüsterte nur noch:" Nein."

Plötzlich spürte Harry, wie es wärmer wurde. Es roch... nach Frühling. Er glaubte, er sei nun auf dem Weg zu seinen Eltern und wenn er die Augen öffnete, würde er sie sehen...

Doch was er sah, als er dich Augen aufriss, waren Ron und Hermine. "Harry? Bist du jetzt wach?" Hermine flüsterte, als hätte sie Angst, ihn zu erschrecken. Er sah sich genauer um. Oh, das kannte er. Die Krankenstation. Um ihn herum standen nicht nur Ron und Hermine, sondern auch Dean, Seamus und Neville. "Warum bin ich jetzt wieder hier?" Er dachte, er würde genervt klingen, aber seine Stimme war nur... heiser. Harry musste husten und bat nach einem Glas Wasser. Sofort kam Madam Pomfrey herein. Sie zögerte keine Sekunde und rief:"Wenn Mr. Potter wieder wach ist, können sie jetzt alle in den Unterricht gehen." Ron wollte natürlich sofort protestieren, doch Madam Pomfrey hob eine Hand, zum Zeichen, er solle still sein. "Auch sie, Mister Weasley, Miss Granger. Sie sehen ihn ja nach dem Unterricht wieder, aber nun wird es Zeit, zu gehen. Außerdem scheint Mister Potter noch etwas Ruhe zu gebrauchen." Murrend gingen die Schüler, nicht ohne Harry noch zuzuwinken. Als alle weg waren, drehte sich Madam Pomfrey zu ihm um. "Also ,Junge, ich nehme an, Professor Dumbledore wird gleich hier sein." "Was? Wieso? Was habe ich denn gemacht?" Erschrocken sah Harry die Krankenschwester an. Diese seufzte und erklärte, während sie die umliegenden Betten machte:"Sie haben die ganze Nacht geschrien. Mister Weasley sagt, er habe versucht, sie zu wecken, doch sie seien nicht zu sich gekommen. Damit haben sie übrigens alle um ihren Schlaf gebracht." Missbilligend schüttelte sie den Kopf, als habe Harry dies extra getan. "Zwischendurch haben Sie wohl aufgehört zu schreien. Aber Sie haben immer wieder angefangen. Heute morgen schließlich holte Mister Weasley Miss Granger. Sie haben wieder versucht, sie zu wecken, aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Allerdings haben sie aufgehört zu schreien, nachdem Miss Granger ihnen eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst hat. Und erst dann waren ihre Freunde so klug, sie hierher zu bringen. Sicherlich nur, um keinen Unterricht zu haben. Nun, ich habe ihnen einen Beruhigungstrank eingeflößt... und nun sind sie ja wach" Harry nickte und murmelte ein Danke, während er seine Gedanken dem Traum zuwandte. Denn er erinnerte sich wieder. Dann waren die Worte die "Voldemort" geflüstert hatte in Wahrheit die Worte gewesen, mit denen Ron versucht hatte, ihn zu wecken. Und der Schlag, von dem er dachte, er wäre sein Tod, war eine Ohrfeige von Hermine gewesen. Harry atmete erleichtert auf und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig, dass Dumbledore kommen würde. Schließlich war es nichts Wichtiges. Nur ein Albtraum. Er hatte ja nicht einmal im Kopf eines Todesser gesteckt- oder ähliches. Und als Dumbledore erschien, erklärte Harry ihm genau das. Lächelnd setzte sich sein Schulleiter auf das Bett neben Harrys und antwortete:"Harry,ich weiß,dass es "nur" ein gewöhnlicher Traum war. Allerdings hast du die gesamte Nacht geschrien und ich bin fasziniert davon, dass du es so lange ausgehalten hast. Magst du mir davon erzählen?" Und während Harry Dumbledore von seinem Traum berichtete- er ließ nichts aus- ging plötzlich die Tür zum Krankenzimmer auf und Harry hörte ein leises Ächzen. Madam Pomfrey lief sofort zu ihrem neuen Patienten und Dumbledore erhob sich vom Bett, auf dem er saß um Platz zu machen für- Malfoy. Er wurde von einem nervösen Neville gestützt, der sofort erklärte:" Mein Kessel hat... geblubbert. Und als Malfoy sich zu mir gebeugt hat, um mich zu beleidigen... da ist eine der Blasen geplatzt und ist direkt in sein Gesicht gespritzt. Er hat die ganze Zeit geschrien, aber man hat nichts gesehen. Dann hat Sna- ich meine, Professor Snape ihm eine Salbe auf das Gesicht geschmiert und gesagt, ich solle ihn hierhin bringen, weil er mich dann los sei. Und ich hab auch eine Verbrennung..." Er schob seinen Ärmel hoch, auf seinem Arm war ein riesiges Brandmal.  
><em>Nevilles Rücken weint blutige Tränen.<br>_Aber er fügte schnell hinzu:"Ich bin allerdings ins Feuer gefallen, daher kommt das bei mir, es ist nicht dasselbe wie bei ihm." Madam Pomfrey, die in der Zwischenzeit, während Nevilles Bericht den stöhnenden Malfoy gebettet hatte, sah auf und winkte dann den Gryffindor zu sich, um ihm eine dicke Creme auf den Arm zu schmieren. Kurz darauf ging er auch schon wieder, und auch Dumbledore verabschiedete sich. Harry konnte in seinem Gesicht nicht lesen, ob sein Albtraum dem Schulleiter wichtig erschien. Madam Pomfrey stand kurz unschlüssig im Raum und sah dann streng auf die in den Betten liegenden Jungen. Mit strengem Blick erklärte sie:"Ich muss kurz weg und ich möchte nicht, dass Sie und Mister Malfoy sich streiten, wenn er wieder aufwacht!" Damit ging sie und Harry saß alleine auf seinem Bett in einem leeren Raum- nur mit Malfoy zusammen.


	2. Genuss

Hier das zweite Kapitel, nur für euch :D

* * *

><p>Harry stand auf. Seine Glieder waren ganz steif, also lief er ein bisschen durch die Krankenstation, damit das unangenehme Kribbeln ihn seinen Beinen endlich nachließ.<br>Plötzlich hörte er eine bekannte Stimme.  
>"Gott, Potter, du siehst so bescheuert aus, wie du hier rumrennst." Er drehte sich um und blickte in grau-blaue Augen-<br>_Potter, es ist nicht deine Schuld._  
>-die ihn heraufordernd anblitzten. "Musst du gerade sagen, Malfoy", erwiderte er,"wenigstens habe ich keine Tonne Salbe im Gesicht wie ein Mädchen, dass sich zu dick schminkt." Sofort fuhr Malfoys Hand zu seinem Gesicht und als er fühlte, dass Harry recht haben musste, knurrte er leise.<br>Dann setzte er sich auf und sah Harry an.  
>"Also, Potterlein, du hattest ein Albträumchen und hockst deshalb auf der Krankenstation? Wie niedlich." Harry erschrak und ballte kurz darauf die Fäuste. Woher wusste Malfoy das? Er wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte und bevor ihm etwas eingefallen war, fügte Malfoy hinzu:"Was hast du denn geträumt? Dass das Wiesel nicht mehr deine beste, beste Freundin ist?"<br>_Ron liegt neben Hermine auf dem Boden. Hand in Hand. Sein Gesicht ist blutüberströmt. Er ist tot._  
>"Gott, Malfoy, du bist so ein Idiot. " Harry konnte nichts dafür, dass seine Stimme tonlos klang.<br>"Ach, hab ich deinen wunden Punkt getroffen? Hmmm..." Malfoy dachte gespielt übertrieben nach "Vielleicht hat dein Lieblingswiesel deinen Heiratsantrag abgelehnt?"  
><em>Er war tot. Sie waren alle tot.<em>  
>Die Gedanken in Harrys Kopf überschlugen sich, Bilder seines Traumes blitzten vor ihm auf und Hilflosigkeit durchströmte ihn, und er stürzte sich auf Malfoy.<br>Dieser war vollkommen überrascht und konnte sich nicht mehr verteidigen, denn als er verstand, was Harry vorhatte, saß der auch schon auf seiner Brust und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Genüsslich betrachtete Harry Malfoys überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, als dieser plötzlich eine schnelle Drehung machte und Harry von sich runterwarf, sodass er hart auf dem Boden landete. Schon war Malfoy über ihm und schlug ihn. Harry schaffte es, sich zu befreien, als er plötzlich sah, dass Malfoy stark aus der Nase blutete-  
><em>Über Malfoys Lippen läuft Blut.<em>  
>-und er erschrocken aufkeuchte. Das nutzte Malfoy um ihm eine harte Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Doch Harry wehrte sich nicht.<br>_Potter, es ist nicht deine Schuld._  
>Malfoy musterte ihn leicht verwirrt und erhob sich schließlich vorsichtig von Harry.<br>"Potter?" Er klang erschrocken. "Potter, was ist ?"  
>Da kam Harry endlich wieder zu sich. Er sprang auf - und kippte gleich wieder um, als ihm das Blut ihn seinen Kopf schoss. Zum Glück wurde er von Malfoy aufgefangen. In seinen Augen las Harry nur Verwirrung und er wollte die Augen schließen und einfach nur gehalten werden. Dann erst fiel ihm ein, dass dies <em>Malfoy war<em> und er stolperte zurück.  
>"Verdammt, Potter, erschreck mich nicht so! Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich umgebracht!"<br>Malfoy klang noch immer verwirrt und erschrocken und Harry wünschte sich, er könne den Ton in eine Flasche abfüllen und immer wieder anhören. Denn Malfoy klang gar nicht nach Malfoy. Er klang eher nach - Harry musste fast grinsen- nach Draco. Und seine Draco-Stimme klang... gar nicht so unangenehm. Kurz erschrak Harry über diesen Gedanken, aber sofort hatte ihn die Selbstkontrolle wieder.  
>Er antwortete lächelnd:"Keine Angst, Dra- ehm, Malfoy,deine Schläge sind so schwach, du würdest nicht mal einer Fliege wehtun."<br>"Haha. Halt bloß deine Klappe Potter, oder wir probieren das gleich mal aus." Obwohl Malfoys Stimme zum Glück wieder genauso so nervig klang wie sonst auch, hörte Harry eine ganz kleine Spur Erleichterung heraus. Zufrieden legte er sich auf sein Bett und konterte, und schon bald war wieder ein wundervoller Streit im Gange.  
>Irgendwann meinte Malfoy genervt:"Bei Merlin, Potter, ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich mich immer wieder dazu herablasse, dir zu antworten."<br>Und nach Harrys Erwiderung:" Ich weiß es- du genießt es auch, mit mir zu streiten.", schwiegen sie.

Bald darauf erschien Madam Pomfrey, die seufzte, als sie Dracos  
><em>blutüberströmtes<em>  
>Gesicht sah. Sie säuberte es und erklärte den beiden Jungen, dass sie nun in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren, jedoch heute nicht mehr am Unterricht teilnehmen dürften. Draco, weil er immer noch eine dicke Schicht Salbe auftragen musste und sie ihm ersparen wollte, sich so in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen und Harry, weil sie wollte, dass er sich ein bisschen beruhigte. Obwohl wahrscheinlich eher Dumbledore das angewiesen hatte. Schließlich war er- nach außen hin- völlig ruhig.<br>So verließen die beiden Feinde beinahe einträchtig die Krankenstation- Harry noch immer im Pyjama, wie er peinlich berührt feststellen musste- und gingen gemeinsam ein Stück. Als ihr Weg sich trennte widerstand Harry dem Drang, Malfoy zu verabschieden.  
>Erst als er bereits die Treppe hinauf gestiegen war, die in in den Gryffindorturm führte, rief Malfoy ihm nach:"Potter!"<br>Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich fragend um.  
>"Weißt du was?" Malfoy grinste. Er sah fast nett aus. " Ich genieße es wirklich, mich mit dir zu streiten."<br>Und damit ging er. Harry stand noch eine Weile unschlüssig herum, ehe er in den Gryffindorturm ging, sich umzog und schließlich auf seine Freunde wartete.

* * *

><p>Ja, ich weiß, es ist nicht so lang, aber solange es gefällt :) Fleißig reviewen nicht vergessen,meine Schnuckel :P<p> 


	3. Hilfe

Danke an alle meine geliebten Reviewer :-* Ich habe zum Glück ein paar Documente bereits gespeichert,habe allerdings eine traurige Nachricht mitzuteilen: Mein PC,der ganz nebenbei ziemlich alt ist, hat Probleme. Er will nichts mehr speichern und hat auch mein Words gelöscht. Außerdem kann er zurzeit kein neues hochladen,da er [wie schon gesagt] steinalt ist. Ich werde vermutlich heimlich den Pc meines Bruders nutzen müssen,um weiterzuschreiben,allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher,ob er words hat. Also verzeiht mir bitte,falls meine Kapitel selten und unregelmäßig kommen. Ich könnte selber heulen.

Danke nochmal und ich freue mich wie immer auf Reviews :3

Und jetzt viel Spaß :)

* * *

><p>Als Harry an diesem Abend in seinem Bett lag und an die Decke starrte, musste er wieder an den Traum denken. Er hatte es vermieden, Dean und Seamus<p>

_Sie waren alle tot._

länger als nötig anzusehen und es zerriss ihn fast, als Ginny

_Ihre Augen glänzten fast verrückt._

ihn gegrüßt hatte. Er hatte Ron und Hermine von seinem Traum erzählt und die anderen wussten auch ungefähr, worum es ging. Er hatte gesagt, alle seien durch seine Schuld ums Leben gekommen. Zum Glück ließen ihn daher alle in Ruhe, nachdem er sich zurückgezogen hatte.  
>Aber er konnte nicht einschlafen. Immer wieder tauchten die Traumbilder auf-<br>_Nevilles Rücken weint._  
>-und brachten ihn dazu, aufzukeuchen.<br>Als schließlich spät Abends auch seine Zimmergenossen tief schliefen- Ron hatte ihm gute Nacht gewünscht- stand Harry leise auf. Er brauchte einen Spaziergang. Er warf sich den Tarnumhang über und schlich sich aus dem Turm. Wobei schleichen übertrieben ist. Er gab sich keine Mühe, still zu sein, schließlich würden sowieso alle schlafen und außerdem hatte er die Karte des Rumtreibers dabei, auf die er nur einen kurzen Blick geworfen hatte - alle Lehrer schienen zu schlafen- und die er danach in seine Hosentasche gesteckt hatte. Das nächtliche Hogwarts war schön. Es gefiel ihm. Die Gänge, die sonst von lachenden Schülern überfüllt waren, lagen still und dunkel da. Und als er hinaustrat und sich auf den Weg zum Ufer des Sees machte, durchdrang ihn eine Glückseligkeit, wie er sie noch nie gespürt hatte. Er sog die klare Nachtluft tief ein und ließ sich kurz darauf an einen Baum gelehnt nieder. Er starrte auf den See und fragte sich, ob auch seine Kreaturen jetzt schliefen. Während er noch überlegte, schloss er die Augen und bald darauf atmete er gleichmäßig.

"Oh nein, wie bin ich jetzt schon wieder hier gelandet?" Harry sah sich um. Er war auf der Krankenstation. Er lag in seinem "Stammbett" und auf dem Bett neben ihm lag ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy.  
>Verwirrt dachte Harry, der ganze Tag sei nur ein Traum gewesen und in Wahrheit sei er nach der Prügelei mit Malfoy wieder eingeschlafen, aber dann sah er, dass er angezogen war und dass auch Malfoy andere Sachen trug. Er betrachtete ihn kurz. Durch ein Fenster fiel Mondlicht auf Malfoys Gesicht und er zuckte im Schlaf. In den Kopf des Gryffindors schlich sich der Gedanke:"Wie schön er ist. Wie ein Engel." Und nun war es an ihm, zusammenzuzucken, als ihm klar wurde, was er gerade gedacht hatte. Das war kein Engel, das war Malfoy. Und Harry war sich sicher, durch einen schweren Schlag auf den Kopf hier gelandet zu sein. Wie sollte er sonst erklären, was er für seltsame Gedanken hat?<br>Er betrachtete Malfoy. Und wieder konnte er nicht anders als zu denken:"So schön. Wie das Mondlicht sein Gesicht anstrahlt." Er kam nicht umhin, zu bemerken wie weich Malfoys Haare aussahen und wie schön seine Lippen geschwungen waren.  
>Plötzlich schlug der Slytherin die Augen auf. "Potter? Was...was machst du hier? Gerade eben warst du noch... gerade war ich noch alleine."<br>Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste ja selber nicht, wie er hier hingekommen war. Aber es schien ihm wie eine glückliche Fügung. "Malfoy..." murmelte er vor sich hin und sah in die Augen des Anderen. Auch der Blonde blickte ihn an. Seine Gesichtszüge änderten sich von Erstaunen in etwas, das aussah wie... Zärtlichkeit...  
>Und plötzlich stand er auf und schritt auf Harry zu. Er setzte sich auf dessen Bett und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Langsam kam sein Gesicht Harrys immer näher.<br>Erschrocken keuchte der Gryffindor auf. Während er zurückwich, blickte ihn Malfoy aus traurigen Augen an.  
>"Potter, wehr dich nicht. Du genießt es auch, mit mir zusammen zu sein. Ich brauche dich. Und glaub mir-" plötzlich klang seine Stimme wieder gehässig und er stand auf "-glaub mir. Du brauchst mich!"<br>Der Raum veränderte sich. Harry hockte vor Malfoy, der ihn ansah.  
><em>Blut lief über seine Lippen.<em>  
>"Potter, du bist nicht Schuld. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe." Harry drehte sich um. Er wusste was er sehen würde- seine Freunde.<br>_Sie waren alle tot._  
>Und er sah Malfoy wieder an. Er streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. Diese blau-grauen Augen sahen ihn so an, wie er wohl selbst gerade aussah... auch der Slytherin war verzweifelt.<br>_Harry wollte ihn trösten und er wollte getröstet werden._  
>Und Malfoy schloss ihn in die Arme. Harrys Kopf sank an die Brust seines eigentlichen Feindes und dann schluchzte er.<br>_Potter, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Schsch... beruhige dich._ Er strich ihm über den Kopf. Und Harry wusste, er lag in den Armen seines Widersachers, aber er wollte nicht weg, er wollte da bleiben, bei ihm, in seinen Armen.  
><em>Ruhig Potter. Ganz ruhig. Ich bin ja da. Alles wird gut...<br>_  
>Es war nur ein Traum. Schon wieder. Harry öffnete die Augen und sah auf den See. Es war noch immer tiefe Nacht. Und er hatte schon wieder diesen verfluchten Traum gehabt. Nur diesmal... er wollte gar nicht daran denken. Harry setzte sich auf. Verdammtverdammtverdammt. Wie konnte er sich nur so wohl fühlen? In seinen Armen? In <em>Malfoys<em> Armen. Er schüttelte sich. Es war ja nur ein Traum. Aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es wie beim letzten Mal war. Dass ein Teil nicht geträumt war. Und er schien Recht zu behalten. Denn als Harry sich umsah, sah er ihn.  
>Malfoy saß ein paar Meter entfernt und starrte ihn an. Plötzlich kam er näher.<br>"Wieder wach, Potter?" Seine Stimme klang erleichtert und zugleich besorgt und das alles gepaart mit einer Überheblichkeit, die Malfoy nicht recht gelingen wollte.  
>"Malfoy... was ist los? Was ist passiert? Oder, besser gesagt- was machst du hier?" Mittlerweile hatte sich der Slytherin vor Harry hingekniet.<br>"Mann, Potter, wenn du so verwirrt bist, bist du echt nied-... nervtötend. Aber okay, ich werd's dir sagen. Ich bin ja nett." Seine Augen blitzten belustigt auf. Und Harry hing an seinen Lippen, denn er wollte ganz genau wissen, warum Malfoy hier war. Genau, nur deshalb konnte er seinen Blick nicht von dem Gesicht des Slytherin abwenden. Oder?  
>Er sagte schnell:"Malfoy, ich... ich hatte wieder einen Albtraum." Das stimmte gewissermaßen ja auch... ungefähr.<br>"Ach was, Potter, da wär ich ja nie von alleine drauf gekommen. Hörst du mir jetzt zu, oder willst du weiterquatschen?" Harry seufzte und Malfoy fuhr fort:"Eigentlich ganz einfach. Ich war spazieren. Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Du Ratte" , fügte er beinahe beiläufig hinzu, als sei es Harrys Schuld, dass er nicht hatte schlafen können. "Und als ich hier lang kam, hörte ich plötzlich jemanden heulen. Ich dachte, es sei vielleicht etwas Wichtiges, aber eigentlich lagst nur du hier im Gras..." , er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Und weil ich sowieso nicht schlafen konnte, dachte ich mir, mach ich einfach mal was Nettes für dich. Also hab ich... ehm... also... ich hab versucht dich zu wecken..." Mittlerweile klang Malfoys Stimme verlegen. Es war also wieder einmal kein Traum gewesen-  
><em>Ruhig Potter. Ganz ruhig. Ich bin ja da. Alles wird gut.<em>  
>-und er schloss mit den Worten:"Und als du dich beruhigt hattest, hab ich mich hingesetzt und gewartet, dass du aufwachst." Er hatte rumgedruckst und nun sah er Harry verunsichert an- wieder etwas, was dieser liebend gerne in eine Flasche abfüllen würde.<br>"Danke, Malfoy. Wirklich. Und zwar dafür dass du mich... beruhigt hast- ", Harry musste kurz schlucken, "und dafür dass du auf mich, ehm, aufgepasst hast."  
>"Bild dir bloß nichts drauf ein. Ich meine, ich hab ja nicht wirklich aufgepasst, ich dachte nur... es wäre besser... ach egal..."<br>Harry stand langsam auf und stopfte unbemerkt seinen Tarnumhang hinten in seine Hosentasche. Als Malfoy ihn ansah, reichte der Schwarzhaarige ihm die Hand und zog ihn hoch.  
>"Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt wieder schlafen gehen." Malfoy nickte stumm und so gingen die beiden gemeinsam zum Schloss. Erst, als sie sich trennen mussten, fiel Harry auf, dass er immer noch Malfoys Hand hielt. Erschrocken wollte er sie zurückziehen, doch Malfoy hielt sie weiterhin fest. Plötzlich ließ er los und murmelte, während er rot wurde, wie Harry es sonst nur von Ron kannte:"Nacht, Potter... "<br>"Nacht." Und als Harry ging spürte er Malfoys Blick in seinem Rücken. Er drehte sich um und Malfoy rief ihm leise zu:"Ich hoffe für dich, dass du heute keine weiteren Albträume hast. Und wenn doch... du weißt ja, wo du mich findest." Damit lief er rasch weg.  
>Und erst als Harry sich wieder ins Bett geschleppt und komplett angezogen heraufgefallen war, fiel ihm etwas auf:<br>Malfoy hatte es geschafft, ihn zu wecken. Nicht Hermine hatte es geschafft und auch Rons Bemühungen waren vergebens gewesen... Nein, einzig und allein Malfoy hatte ihn beruhigen und wecken können...

Und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen legte Harry sich die Hand auf die Wange, die Malfoys Hand gehalten hatte und schlief selig ein.


	4. Streit

Erst einmal einen ganz lieben Gruß an Crackerkid :) Wow, du hast zu jedem einzelnen Kapitel ein Review gemacht. Du glaubst nicht, wie sehr es mein Herz immer wieder erwärmt, wenn ich sehe, dass du dir immer wieder die Mühe machst, zu reviewen. Ich knuddel ich und knutsch dich ab und schenke dir eine Tüte imaginärer Chips :) Bitte weiter so. Und danke für den Rat, werd ich befolgen. Oder ist er in diesem Kapitel befolgt? Keine Ahnung :)

Hallöchen an alle anderen, die heimlich meine Story favorisieren, ohne zu reviewen ) Bitte Bitte schreibt wenigstens -Gut- oder -Mies- Das ist mir wichtig und hilft mir. Außerdem ist das meine Motivation, weiterzuschreiben :)

Tjaa ,ich hoffe natürlich wie immer, dass dieses Kapitel Anklang findet. Ich habe meinen Kopf zurzeit voller Ideen, auf meinem Pc entsteht schon wieder eine neue Geschichte, die ich nur aus Spaß angefangen hatte, aber die mir mittlerweile ans Herz gewachsen ist.  
>Dieses Kapitel hier ist ehrlich gesagt nicht mein Favorit, aber ich brauchte einen Übergang für's nächste :D<br>Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
>Crabo :3<p>

* * *

><p>Harry erwachte nur wiederstrebend. Das erste Mal seit langem hatte er keinen Albtraum gehabt und er fühlte sich ausgeruht wie schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr.<br>Als er aufstand, war er der Letzte seines Zimmers. Die anderen waren wahrscheinlich schon beim Frühstück und Harry hatte keine große Lust, sich übermäßig zu beeilen, also ging er langsam ins Gryffindor-Badezimmer und duschte sich ebenso langsam.  
>Als er fertig war, fühlte er sich erfrischt. Und plötzlich- plötzlich brach die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht über ihn herein.<br>_Malfoy!_  
>Wäre Harry in diesem Moment nicht alleine gewesen, hätte sich sicher jemand darüber gewundert, dass seine Augen immer größer wurden und sein Mund hilflos auf- und zuklappte wie bei einem Fisch auf dem Trockenen.<br>Erst nach einigen Sekunden hatte er sich wieder gefasst und konnte sich nun auf den Weg zum Frühstück machen. Nur seinen Augen konnte man noch ablesen, dass er nicht bei der Sache war.

"Harry!" rief Hermine ihn zu sich und winkte. Er lächelte kläglich und ging auf sie zu, peinlich darauf bedacht, keinen Blick an den Slytherintisch zu werfen, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, die ganze Zeit stechende Augen in seinem Rücken zu spüren.

Als er sich hinsetzte, sah seine beste Freundin ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Ich dachte, du würdest den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen! Naja, ist ja auch egal. Aber du siehst sehr viel besser aus als gestern. Gesünder. Ich nehme daher an, du hast gut geschlafen?"  
><em>Sanft strich er ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht.<em>  
>"Ehm, ja. Danke." Harry räusperte sich. Er strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und er blinzelte zu oft. Doch erst, als er beinahe seinen Kaffee verschüttete, weil seine Hände so sehr zitterten, merkte er, wie nervös er war. Zum ersten Mal war er froh, dass Hermine und Ron herumturtelten und die anderen ihn nicht wirklich beachteten. Er brauchte sich nicht zu fragen, weshalb er nervös war, denn der Grund war blond und blau-grau-äugig. Trotzdem war er über sich selbst aufgeregt. Na gut, dann hatte er halt geträumt, Malfoy zu umarmen. Na und? Und obwohl er sich eigentlich sicher war, dass es nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war, wie Malfoy ihn im Arm hielt, klammerte er sich an diese Hoffnung. Niemand sagte, dass Malfoy ihn wirklich umarmt hatte. Vermutlich hatte er eine zu starke Phantasie. Sicher hatte Malfoy wirklich nur da gesessen. "Nichts weiter!"<br>Erst als ihn seine Freunde mit offenen Mündern anstarrten, wurde Harry bewusst, dass er den letzten Satz laut ausgesprochen hatte. Er stotterte:"Ich... ich geh schon... hab- hab keinen großen Hunger heute... ehm... und... vielleicht sollte ich mich noch...also, vielleicht bleib ich heute lieber hier... also in Hogwarts..." Damit sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf und lief mit gesenktem Kopf aus der großen Halle.  
>_<p>

"Aargh, ich bin echt ein Idiot!" Harry hatte nicht auf den Weg geachtet, als er durch Hogwarts geschlendert war und kam nun schon zum dritten Mal an den Kerkern vorbei.

Seine Freunde waren nach einigem Zögern ohne ihn nach Hogsmeade gegangen und hatten gesagt, wenn er Lust hätte, könne er ja nachkommen. Aber er hatte keine Lust und lief nun seit zwei Stunden ziellos durch Hogwarts, wobei er nicht nur bereits dreimal an den Slytherinkerkern vorbeigelaufen war, sondern seine Füße ihn auch schon zweimal an den See getragen hatten.  
>Jetzt achtete er jedoch auf den Weg, als er zurück in den Gryffindorturm ging. Er wusste nicht, warum er so nervös war. Naja, er hatte gedacht, es sei wegen Malfoys und seiner nächtlichen Begegnung, aber er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dies nicht sein konnte. Schließlich war nichts vorgefallen.<br>_ Er hielt Malfoys Hand._  
>Na gut, das war vielleicht etwas. Aber er hatte einfach nicht gemerkt, dass er Malfoy noch festhielt, und dem ging es bestimmt genauso. Ob er jetzt auch so nervös war wie Harry? Oder ob er seinem gewohnten Tagesablauf nachging? Oder-<br>_STOPP! Es reicht! Warum denkst du die ganze Zeit an diesen Idioten?_  
>Harry schnaubte. Er musste seiner inneren Stimme Recht geben. Ausnahmsweise. Und während er krampfhaft versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken, erreichte er den Gryffindorturm.<br>_

Während Harry Hausaufgaben machte, schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder ab. Natürlich handelten sie nur von einem Thema. Trotzdem schaffte der Gryffindor es irgendwie, die Aufsätze für Verwandlung und Zaubertränke fertig zu stellen. Als dies getan war, und er alles weg gepackt hatte, beschloss er, einen Brief an Sirius zu schreiben. Sie hatten nun schon länger keinen Kontakt mehr und eigentlich machte sich Harry Sorgen. Zudem brauchte er jede Ablenkung!

Lieber Tatze.  
>Ich habe schon viel zu lange nichts von dir gehört und hoffe nur, dass es dir gut geht. Herms hatte mich auch schon gedrängt, dir wieder zu schreiben, aber du weißt, dass ich das nur tue, wenn etwas besonderes passiert.<p>

Jetzt mach dir aber keine Sorgen, es hat nichts mit Voldemort oder meiner Narbe zu tun. Ehrlich gesagt brauche ich in dieser Sache eher deinen Rat als mein Pate.  
>Es gibt da nämlich einen Menschen, und ich schaffe es nicht, meine Gedanken von ihm loszubekommen. Ich brauche schnelle Hilfe!<br>H.

Das war ja eine super Ablenkung, dachte Harry bei sich, als er den Brief in einen Umschlag legte und versiegelte. Erstens war der Brief zu kurz, um Ablenkung zu verschaffen [aber er war nunmal kein Fan von langen Briefen] und zweitens, durch ihn musste er nur noch mehr an seinen Traum denken und an Malfoy und seine Hand...

Nachdenklich stapfte Harry die Treppe zur Eulerei hoch. Er wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als er von drinnen eine Stimme vernahm.  
>"Nein, es dauert nicht lange, verdammt, denkst du, es würde mich interessieren, was du willst?"<br>Harry erstarrte kurz. Es war Malfoys Stimme! Aber er rief sich ins Gedächtnis, sich völlig normal zu verhalten. Also tat er das, was er in solchen Fällen so gut wie immer tat: Er schlich sich an die Tür um zu lauschen. Nun vernahm er auch eine zweite Stimme, leiser als die andere, sodass er nur ein Murmeln hörte. Und dann wieder Malfoy:  
>"Merlin, wenn du immer nur meckern kannst, brauchst du mich nicht zu begleiten, okay?"<br>Murmel, murmel.  
>"Jaja, ich weiß, aber das ist mir herzlich egal, wie du weißt! Und jetzt halt den Mund, ich muss lesen."<br>Stille trat ein. Harry dachte schon, Malfoy sei eingeschlafen, als plötzlich ein Schrei durch den Eulenturm drang. Harry schreckte zurück, hörte jedoch weiterhin genau zu, was Malfoy sagte. Oder eher, brüllte.  
>"Wie kann er es wagen? Was bildet er sich eigentlich ein? Sieh es dir an!"<br>Kurze Stille trat ein. Dann ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen. Und ein immer neugieriger werdender Harry, der unbedingt wissen wollte, was in diesem Brief stand!

Er konnte Schritte hören, hin und her, und er stellte sich vor, wie ein wütender Draco Malfoy umher läuft, während er mit erwartungsvollem Blick sein Gegenüber ansieht, um seine Reaktion auf den Brief zu sehen. Und die Reaktion ließ nicht auf sich warten. Zum ersten Mal konnte Harry die Stimme des anderen richtig verstehen.  
>"Mr. Malfoy! <em>Was<em> hat das verdammt nochmal zu _bedeuten_?" Harry japste. Das war Snape! Snape und Malfoy!  
>"Ach, lass den Quatsch mit "Mr. Malfoy". Dafür habe ich echt keine Nerven. Aber das ist ja egal. Viel wichtiger ist doch die Frage: Was zum Teufel bildet er sich ein? "<br>"Draco, sag mir sofort, was das zu bedeuten hat!" Diesmal sprach Snape ruhiger, zorniger.  
>"Woher soll ich das wissen?" Malfoys Stimme klang immer wütender und Harry konnte sich vorstellen, wie er vor Snape stand, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und ihn herausfordernd anfunkelte wie ein zorniger Racheengel.<br>_Uuh, falsches Bild. Eher ein Dämon! Oder... ein Flubberwurm. Ein zorniger Flubberwurm._ Ein zorniger Flubberwurm, der antworten sollte, denn Harry war geradezu angespannt vor Neugierde.  
>"Draco,<em> unterstehe dich<em>, in diesem Ton mit mir zu reden, du widerliches Würmchen. Und antworte mir gefälligst!" Wow. Das musste Gedankenübertragung sein. Aber Harry konnte nicht grinsen, denn Snapes Stimme klang hohl und drohend. Und Harry machte sich beinahe Sorgen um Malfoy.  
>"Ich... weiß es wirklich nicht, Severus." <em>Severus<em>? Okay, das war interessant. Malfoy und Snape sprachen sich bei ihren Vornamen an. Diese Information speicherte Harry in seinem Gehirn ab, man konnte ja nie wissen, wann sie zu gebrauchen war.  
>"Lüg mich nicht an! Dein Vater würde solche Dinge nicht schreiben, wenn er sich nicht absolut sicher wäre!" Als Snape weitersprach, hatte er sich beruhigt und seine Stimme klang beinahe sanft. "Draco, ich will nur dein Bestes und ich glaube kaum dass <em>das<em>" - irgendwie war Harry sich sicher, dass Snape auf den Brief deutete - "gut für dich ist. Wenn es denn stimmt."  
>Und plötzlich hörte Harry ein wütendes Zischen und die Tür sprang auf. Ein kalkweißer, sehr wütender Draco Malfoy erschien, der den verdutzten Snape anschrie:"Misch dich nicht in mein Leben ein, Bastard!" und dann Harry entdeckte.<br>Erst sah er ihn verwirrt an, und Harry erwiderte den Blick erschrocken, doch dann wechselte die Verwirrung des Slytherins in Zorn und kurz darauf in etwas, das Harry nicht ganz definieren konnte- aber es brachte Malfoys Augen zum Glänzen.  
>Und schon war der Blonde die Treppe heruntergerannt.<br>Harry blickte ihm noch hinterher, entschied sich jedoch, dass es ihn nichts anging. Dennoch machte er sich irgendwie Sorgen um Malfoy. Auch wenn der das natürlich gar nicht verdient hatte. Er schüttelte die Gedanken ab und wollte endlich seinen Brief abschicken.  
>Schwungvoll drehte er sich um- und blickte in die wütenden Augen von Snape, den er komplett vergessen hatte, sodass er vor Schreck nach Luft japste.<br>"Potter, was suchen Sie hier?"  
>"Ehm, ich... ich wollte einen Brief abschicken, Sir... ehm... ist mit... Malfoy alles in Ordnung, Sir?"<br>Er war von sich selbst überrascht. Was interessierte es ihn schließlich, wenn Malfoy Ärger mit seinem Vater [von dem war der Brief ja anscheinend gekommen] hatte.  
>Auch Snape schien dasselbe zu denken, denn er sagte kalt:"Ich glaube kaum, dass es sie etwas angeht. Aber hören sie mir gut zu-" Snape trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu und schwarze, zornfunkelnde Augen brannten sich in verwirrte Grüne "- hören sie mir gut zu, wenn ich sage, dass sie sich in nächster Zeit von Dra- von Mr. Malfoy fernhalten werden. Und das ist weder eine <em>Bitte<em>, noch ein _Befehl_. Nein, es ist eine _Tatsache_, denn sie wollen ja nicht, dass ich ihnen einen_ langsamen _und _qualvollen _Tod bereite!" Snapes Gesicht war bei den letzten Worten nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Harrys entfernt gewesen. Plötzlich wirbelte er abrupt herum und ging.

Harry war noch immer verwirrt und stand nun alleine im Eulenturm. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass Hedwig mittlerweile an seinem Ohr knabberte und nach Leckereien verlangte, sondern nahm sich einfach irgendeine Schuleule, band den Brief an deren Bein und sagte:"Sirius." Er bemerkte nicht die empörten Rufe seiner Schneeeule, als er ohne einen Blick auf sie wieder ging, und er merkte nicht, wie er beinahe auf eine kleine Eule trat, als er den Raum verließ. Er war so konfus, dass ihm der Kopf wehtat. Erst nachdem er sich eine Weile gegen die kühle Wand gelehnt hatte, lief er zurück in den Gryffindorturm, um das soeben Gehörte für sich selbst zu analysieren.

* * *

><p>Hier eine kleine Bitte: Ich wäre euch allen <em>wirklich<em> dankbar, wenn ihr Reviews schreiben würdet. Es gibt für mich als Autorin nichts Schöneres, selbst wenn der Review nur aus drei Wörtern besteht, oder vor Kritik trieft. Ich brauche das, damit ich weiterschreibe, egal ob positiv oder negativ, lang oder kurz, grammatikalisch korrekt oder voller Fehler.  
>Bitte, bitte erfüllt mein schwarzes Herz mit Freude, indem ihr mir etwas schreibt :)<br>PS: Ihr bekommt Kekse ;)


	5. Möglichkeit

Hi und Hallöchen :)  
>ich habe einen Traum: Menschen die vor ihrem Pc sitzen und langsam die Arme ausstrecken. Sie knacken mit ihren Fingerknöcheln [wie im Film ] und tippen etwas ein... und zwar ein Review ;)<br>Das Bild schwebte mir gerade im Kopf und es wollte raus ;)

Naja,ich wünsche viel Spaß :)  
>*stellt Chips und Schoki auf den Tisch* Und guten Hunger . Bis später :D<p>

* * *

><p>Harry saß am See. Er starrte auf das dunkle Wasser und dachte an die letzten Worte, die Snape ihm zugezischt hatte.<br>Diese boshafte alte Fledermaus hatte ihm tatsächlich gedroht! Aber Harry würde sich sowieso nicht an die Drohung halten, dafür war er zu neugierig. Und außerdem konnte Snape ihn kaum umbringen, denn dann könnte nicht mal mehr Dumbledore ihm helfen und ihm einen neuen Job verschaffen.  
>Harry hatte bereits nach wenigen Minuten den Gryffindorturm wieder verlassen, da er bei frischer Luft einfach besser nachdenken konnte. Und das tat er auch, kam aber trotzdem zu keinem Schluss, was das Thema des Briefes anging.<br>Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch. Es klang wie Schritte. Und Harry hoffte sofort, es sei Malfoy.  
>Nein, halt... er hoffte es nicht... Er... dachte es sich nur. Und er behielt Recht.<br>Erwartungsvoll blickte er seinem Lieblingsfeind entgegen, der ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben schien, denn er kam stetig näher. Erst, als er fast über Harry stolperte, erkannte er ihn und blieb abrupt stehen.  
>"Na Prima. Potter. <em>Du<em> hast mir gerade noch gefehlt." Trotz seiner Worte ließ er sich neben Harry ins Gras fallen und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Harry blickte zurück und wunderte sich, konnte seinen Blick nicht von den Augen Malfoy's abwenden. Ihm kam nicht einmal die Frage in den Sinn, warum Malfoy, sein verhasster  
><em>wunderschöner<br>_Gegner sich einfach neben ihn setzte.  
>So starrten sich die beiden Jungs an.<br>Doch von einer Sekunde auf die andere wurde Harry furchtbar heiß unter den Blicken des Anderen und er murmelte erschrocken:" Bist du jetzt fertig? Ich will nicht den ganzen Tag damit verbringen, von dir angeglotzt zu werden."  
>Malfoy wurde leicht rot und sah weg. Einige Minuten saßen die beiden nebeneinander im Gras und ließen ihre Blicke schweifen, bis Malfoy plötzlich aufseufzte.<br>Sofort war Harry besorgt und aus seinem Mund schoss:" Was ist los?" Doch er bekam als Antwort nur ein weiteres Seufzen. Normalerweise wäre er schon lange verschwunden, aber irgendwas hielt ihn dort, neben Malfoy und irgendein blöder Teil von ihm war _besorgt._  
>Sachte berührte er Malfoys Arm und fragte noch einmal, nun etwas nachdrücklicher.<br>Erneutes Seufzen. Und dann, ganz langsam:"Potter. Ich hasse dich. Aber gleichzeitig glaube ich, mir würde ohne dich etwas fehlen."  
>Das brachte Harry auch nicht wirklich weiter. Außerdem war Malfoy noch immer bedrückt. Und er zunehmend verwirrter.<br>"Komm schon, erzähl mir, was los ist."  
>"Haha. Warum sollte ich das tun? Ich bin dein Erzfeind."<br>Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na und? Du hast mich auch getröstet, als ich meinen Albtraum hatte. Naja,ehrlich gesagt war mein Traum gar nicht soo schlimm." Die letzten Worte waren aus Harry herausgeflossen, ohne dass er es wollte und peinlich berührt musste er zugeben, dass sie der Wahrheit entsprachen. Er betrachtete Malfoy's Profil, und lächelte versonnen, denn ihm war klar, dass er den Traum wirklich nicht schlimm gefunden hatte. Wie Malfoy ihn umarmt hatte... Außerdem hatte dieser Traum die Bilder des anderen verdrängt... Seine Freunde...  
>Glücklicherweise durchbrach Malfoys Stimme seine Gedanken, als der zögerlich zu erzählen begann.<br>"Mein Vater hat... mir einen Brief geschrieben, wie du vermutlich mitbekommen hast." Harry wurde ein wenig rot - er hasste es, beim Lauschen erwischt zu werden - und wollte sich entschuldigen, aber Malfoy winkte ab.  
>"In dem Brief stand... dass er etwas wisse... und zwar... <em>verdammt<em>." Er machte eine Pause und sah Harry nachdrücklich an."Potter, du erzählst wirklich niemandem etwas?"  
>Harry schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete wahrheitsgemäß:"Ich werde wie ein Grab schweigen. Ich will dich ja nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen."<br>Malfoy knurrte etwas, das verdächtig nach:"Hast du schon" klang und sprach dann weiter.  
>"Also, ich... es gibt da eine bestimmte Person und glaub mir, es wäre für mich und besagte Person ein <em>furchtbarer<em> Fehler, uns aufeinander einzulassen -" Der Blick, den er Harry dabei zuwarf, ließ diesen erschaudern. "- und mein Vater muss es irgendwie rausbekommen haben. Er hat mir geschrieben, dass er mich schwer bestrafen wird, sollte ich der Person jemals zu nahe kommen... aber-" fügte Malfoy nach kurzem Zögern hinzu "- ich fürchte, das habe ich bereits getan..." Er rückte ein wenig näher an Harry und wieder durchliefen diesen unbekannte Schauer.  
>"Okay... ja,das... ehem... verstehe ich... hm,das klingt fast schon, als ob selbst ihr Malfoys... also, wenn man vom Bestrafen absieht... ehm, fast schon normal wärt... hehe..." Bei jedem Wort rückte Harry ein winziges Stückchen von Malfoy weg, was dieser nicht zu bemerken schien, denn er sah ihn nur erstaunt und fragend an. Während der Schwarzhaarige merkte, wie er immer nervöser wurde, erklärte er mit zitternder Unterlippe:<br>"Na, ich meine... so kleine... Familienprobleme... der Sohn verknallt sich in den Falschen und der Vater findets blöd..." Plötzlich kamen Harry seine eigenen Worte dumm vor, und er wollte alles zurücknehmen. Am liebsten hätte er Malfoy einfach  
><em>umarmt<br>_gefragt, wer es war. Doch nicht etwa -  
>nein, das war unmöglich... andererseits... bei wem würde Lucius Malfoy sonst eine harte Strafe androhen,wenn nicht bei... er traute sich nicht einmal, es zu denken.<p>

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn. Dann fragte er leise:" Wie kommst du auf _den Falschen_? Es könnte auch ein Mädchen sein. Oder komme ich so schwul rüber?"  
>Ups. "Ehm, nee, natürlich nicht, es... also das war mir jetzt nur so rausgerutscht... ich meine, wenn es ein Junge wäre, hätte dein Dad dich wohl sofort gekillt und nicht erst eine Warnung geschickt." Harry lachte nervös auf. Irgendwie war Malfoy wieder näher gerückt und irgendwie gefiel Harry das gar nicht. Obwohl... der Slytherin strahlte eine wundervolle Wärme aus...<br>_Raus aus meinem Kopf, ihr verdammten Gedanken!_  
>Es half auch nicht viel, dass Malfoy ihn anlächelte und in seine Augen wieder dieses Glänzen lag... es ließ sie strahlen und nicht mehr so kühl aussehen... er war so schön... Harry schloss seine Augen.<br>Malfoys leises Lachen klang in seinen Ohren wunderschön.  
>"Potter, bist du dir da wirklich so sicher? Ich meine...", sein warmer Atem strich sanft über Harrys Wange," was wäre denn, wenn es wirklich ein Junge wäre? Und das Problem nicht damit zusammen hängt, sondern eher damit, dass es ein <em>ganz besonderer <em>Junge ist?" Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern- "...Sozusagen ein _Goldjunge_."  
>Harry keuchte erschrocken auf und öffnete die Augen. Malfoy schaute ihn an, er hatte sich über Harry gelehnt und blickte ihm in die Augen. Sonst tat er nichts, saß nur da und starrte ihn an.<br>Harrys Atem ging schneller als gewöhnlich und er spürte, dass er zitterte. Malfoys schönes Gesicht... die leuchtenden Augen... die leicht geöffneten Lippen... er musste ihn berühren. Mit seinem Finger fuhr er über das Gesicht seines eigentlichen Feindes und sah zufrieden, wie dieser scharf die Luft einsog.  
>Ein Finger glitt über die Wangenknochen, eine Hand fuhr durch Malfoys Haar... dann lag der Finger auf Malfoys Lippen und nun war es an Harry, schwer zu atmen, als dieser plötzlich begann, zärtlich am Finger zu saugen. Mit großen Augen starrte Harry den Slytherin an und erkannte plötzlich Dinge, die ihm nie aufgefallen waren, zum Beispiel, wie weich die Haare eigentlich waren und wie sanft seine Augenbrauen geschwungen waren und...<br>Harry seufzte auf, als Draco seinen Finger aus dem Mund entließ.  
>Der Slytherin lachte leise - es klang so ungewohnt, ihn nicht gehässig zu hören - und strich nun seinerseits durch Harrys Haare.<br>Harry konnte kaum noch denken und zog Malfoy kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß, damit er sich nicht so verbiegen musste. Dieser nahm es mit einem wohligen Schnurren hin und die beiden sahen sich tief in die Augen.  
>"Malfoy..." flüsterte Harry und zog den anderen näher an sich.<br>"Bei Merlin, Potter, du bist so verdammt..." Malfoy schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hals und schmiegte sich eng an ihn.  
>Harry hielt seinen eigentlichen Feind in den Armen und so saßen sie da, aufeinander, Arm in Arm und lauschten den Atemzügen des jeweils anderen. Harry fühlte sich glücklich wie nie zuvor. Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass es Malfoy war, der ihn so glücklich werden ließ, der auf ihm saß, er wollte nicht an die Konsequenzen davon denken und spielte stattdessen mit den Haaren des Anderen. Malfoys Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter und Harry hauchte einen kleinen Kuss auf seinen Nacken. Ab und zu ließ er seine Lippen darüber fahren und immer wieder küsste er ihn. Er wollte auch seinen Mund küssen, die Lippen,die so einladend waren, aber er wollte sich gleichzeitig nicht bewegen, denn es tat so gut, wie er da saß, im Schneidersitz, mit Malfoy verschlungen... Er wollte für immer so sitzen bleiben und nie wieder an etwas anderes denken.<br>Nach einiger Zeit jedoch löste sich Malfoy widerwillig von Harry. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und sah sein Gegenüber verwirrt und fragend an.  
>"Potter..." flüsterte Malfoy und fuhr durch die schwarzen Haare des Gryffindors "das ist... es geht nicht..."<br>"Was geht nicht?" Harry spürte, wie Panik in ihm hochkroch. " Was meinst du? Ich..."  
>"Schh. Halt den Mund. Du weißt genau, was ich meine." Und mit diesen Worten stand Draco auf, warf ihm einen letzten Blick zu und ging.<br>Und Harry saß mal wieder alleine da und blickte ihm nach. Er hatte noch den Geschmack von Malfoys Haut auf seiner Zunge und er war warm, von dessen Körper. Während Malfoy verschwand, fühlte Harry, wie ein Stich durch sein Herz fuhr und er kaum noch atmen konnte. Es war wie ein Anfall und es war so plötzlich. Harry wusste nicht, was es war.  
>Doch nach einiger Zeit, als er spürte, wie ihm Tränen kamen, als er mit aufgerissenen Augen einfach in die Dunkelheit starrte und versuchte, <em>nicht<em> zu weinen, da wurde es ihm klar:  
>Er war verletzt. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass es eine dumme Idee wäre, mit Malfoy... er wollte gar nicht weiterdenken. Aber dass der andere ihn einfach so abrupt sitzen ließ, alleine mit seinen unbekannten Gefühlen die in ihm tobten wie ein Sturm auf hoher See, das hatte er nicht gedacht.<br>Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich im Stande sah, in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen, sich auf sein Bett zu setzen und mit leerem Blick vor sich hin zu starren, bis am Abend die restlichen Gryffindors eintrudelten und ihr Lärm ihn in die Gegenwart holte. Er hatte keine große Lust, jetzt irgendwen zu sehen, also stellte er sich schlafend, als er Ron und Hermine hörte, die die Tür öffneten. Er hörte ihr Flüstern, wie Ron sagte, er wolle ihn wecken und Hermine ihn davon abhielt, indem sie sagte, er brauche noch Ruhe und nachdem Harry wieder alleine war hielt er weiter die Augen geschlossen, bis er langsam ins Traumland herüberglitt...

* * *

><p>Hört ihr die leise Stimme in euren Köpfen? Sie sagt:<br>_ReviewReviewReviewReview__ReviewReviewReviewReview__ReviewReviewReviewReview__ReviewReviewReviewReview_ReviewReviewReviewReview__


	6. Rot

Es ist Viertel nach Elf, ich muss um halb sechs aufstehen, und sitze seit vier Stunden an der [_verdammten_] Überarbeitung. Aber dafür bin ich jetzt zufrieden :)  
>Ich hoffe, ihr werdet das auch sein. Ich mag dieses Kapitel irgendwie. Ich hab' die Bilder in meinem Kopf, sehe es genau vor mir.<p>

So, ich geh jetzt schlafen, wünsche Euch Allen viel Spaß und habe natürlich nicht die Verpflegung vergessen.  
>*Chips, Cookies und Trinken hinstell<p>

Crabo

* * *

><p>"Potter, du bist erbärmlich."<br>Malfoys Stimme drang kaum zu Harry durch, er saß wie betäubt in einem Sessel. Dieser war alt und grau, doch an einigen Stellen konnte man erkennen, dass er ursprünglich rot gewesen ist.  
><em>Rot wie Blut. Blut von gequälten Seelen.<br>_Der Sessel war in der Mitte des großen Raumes aufgestellt worden. Harry saß dort, und um ihn herum, vor ihm, neben ihm, überall lagen Wesen, teilweise in verkrümmten Haltungen, und stöhnten ihren Schmerz hinaus. Ein Laut, der tief in seinen Schädel drang.  
>Zu seinen Füßen stand Snape, in seiner spöttischen Verbeugung, den Blick hämisch auf Harry gerichtet. Plötzlich erstarrte er, ächzte, seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach. Nun hockte er vor Harry, den Kopf gesenkt, als sei er voller Respekt vor seinem Schüler, und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.<p>

Die Menschen und Zauberwesen, die qualvoll schrien und stöhnten, Harry verfluchten und anspucken wollten, während sie von einer unsichtbaren Macht gefoltert wurden, waren ebenso erstarrt. Harry wandte endlich den Blick von Dobby ab, der verzweifelt seinen Arm nach ihm ausstreckte, und sah Malfoy an.  
>Er stand da, in einer Ecke, im Schatten, als sei er gerade erst erschienen. Doch Harry hatte seine Anwesenheit gespürt, sie brannte unter seiner Haut.<p>

Malfoys gewöhnliches spöttisches Lächeln war abgelöst worden von einer grauenhaften Maske aus Bosheit.  
><em>Erbärmlich? Oh ja, das ist das passende Wort.<br>_Malfoy kicherte und es tat Harry weh, ihn so zu sehen.  
>"Hey, Potter, willst du noch ein Küsschen?" Malfoy kam langsam näher. Gegen seinen Willen blieb Harry sitzen, angespannt, nicht wissend, was er tun soll. Er beobachtete den Slytherin, der geradewegs auf ihn zukam.<br>Nun stand er direkt vor ihm, seine Augen bohrten sich in Harrys. Er strich dem Gryffindor sanft über die Wange. "Oder ein bisschen kuscheln?"  
>Er schwang ein Bein über Harrys Schoß und setzte sich auf ihn. "Na, Potter,wie gefällt dir das?" Malfoy legte Harry die Arme um den Hals und zog dessen Gesicht näher an seines. Harry spürte den Atem des Anderen auf seiner Haut und erschauerte, während ein Kribbeln durch seine Adern lief. Harry vergaß alles um sich herum, sah nichts mehr, sein ganzer Körper war erfüllt von der Präsenz des Slytherins. Er hob eine Hand und strich Malfoy eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, um besser in diese wunderschönen Augen sehen zu können. Er spürte dessen Gewicht auf sich und seufzte zufrieden. Doch als er sich langsam vorbeugte, und seine Lippen denen des anderen näherte, sah er, wie sich darauf ganz langsam ein hinterhältiges Grinsen ausbreitete. Erschrocken zuckte Harry zurück, ließ seine Arme fallen. Malfoy sah in an, mit diesem neuen Gesicht, diesem Blick. Langsam stand der Blonde auf, immer noch grinsend, beinahe wie ein<br>_Totenschädel_  
>Und als er sich umdrehte und sich so von Harry enfernte, spürte dieser, wie eine einzelne Träne über sein Gesicht glitt. Er wischte sie rasch fort und sprang ebenfalls auf, mit entschlossenem Blick.<em><br>Was hast du jetzt vor?_  
>Harry sah nun wieder seine Freunde, wusste, was er tun musste. Er wollte auf jemanden zugehen, doch sein Blick folgte weiterhin Malfoy. Gleich würde er gehen, genau wie immer.<em><br>Er lässt dich allein._  
>Und Harrys Stimme klang rau, als er leise murmelte:" Komm zurück." Doch Malfoy hatte ihn gehört, und drehte sich langsam um. Plötzlich kam er wieder näher, auf den nun still stehenden Harry zu.<br>Er grinste und nahm die Hand des Gryffindors, und in dem Moment, in dem diesen ein Glücksgefül durchströmte, erwachten die verschiedenen Körper um sie herum zu neuem Leben. Harry sah und hörte wieder, wie sie alle ihn wieder anschrien. Aufgrund der vorherigen Stille wirkte es für ihn nun unerträglich, und er wollte sich die Hände auf seine Ohren pressen, doch Malfoy hielt sie fest, nicht mehr liebevoll, sondern als wolle er ihn halten.

Plötzlich stand ein schwankender Ron vor Harry. Er funkelte ihn aus Augen an, die so voller Hass waren, dass es Harry in ein tiefes Loch reißen wollte, doch noch immer hielt Malfoy ihn.

Ron sagte leise, sodass nur Harry es verstand :"Du Verräter. Deshalb hast du uns nicht geholfen. Warst lieber bei dem da." Malfoy packte den geschockten Harry hart am Arm und drehte ihn, sodass er nun vor jemand anderem stand. Es waren Neville und Luna. "Mann, das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht." Blut lief über Nevilles linkes Auge und verklebte es, er blinzelte ständig. Luna umklammerte seinen Arm, sie sah außer des ganzen Schmutzes gesund aus. Ihre großen Augen starrten ihn an, sie sagte kein Wort, sah ihn nur an,weder fröhlich, noch traurig ,noch wütend. Nicht einmal verträumt. Und Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er merkte, was mit Luna nicht stimmte.  
>Ihre Augen waren ausdruckslos, ohne Gefühl, starr.<br>_Als sei sie tot.  
><em>Dafür war Neville umso zorniger. Und enttäuschter.  
>Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch wieder wurde er von dem Slytherin, der seinen Arm hielt, gedreht, und da waren Fred und George.<br>Aus Georges Kopf lief Blut._  
><em>Als habe er ein riesiges Loch im Kopf, aus dem er auslief.  
><em>Ich bin stolz auf dich, Potter.<br>_George hatte Fred im Arm und sah immer wieder verständnislos zwischen Harry, Malfoy und dem leblosen Körper seines Zwillingsbruders hin und her. Und als er plötzlich die Situation verstand und eine schwere Enttäuschung in seine Augen stieg, versuchte Harry, sich loszureißen, doch es ging nicht, Malfoy hielt ihn fest, Harry war schonungslos dem Blick ausgesetzt, der ihn verbrannte. George schüttelte den Kopf, er blickte nun entsetzt, rückwarts ging er davon, als könne er diesen Anblick nicht begreifen, Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy. Plötzlich stürzte er, und an seiner Stelle erschienen Lupin und Sirius.  
>In Sirius Mantel war ein winziges Loch, aus dem stetig Rauch hervorquoll. Harry wollte es nicht sehen, doch er konnte den Blick nicht davor verschließen, er richtete seine tränenheißen Augen auf Lupin, und sah, dass dessen Haar blutverkrustet war. Er sah noch dessen Augen, die ohne Verständnis waren, geradezu kalt, da spürte er plötzlich einen Luftzug hinter sich. Malfoy riss am Arm des Schwarzhaarigen und zog ihn so zur Seite, zugleich riss er seinen anderen hoch, womit er seinen Zauberstab schwang. Als sie sich drehten war es Ginny, ihr Körper wies dutzende tiefe Schnitte auf, sie stand hinter ihnen, den Mund erschrocken geöffnet, ein Messer in der erhobenen Hand, und hätte es Harry wohl in den Rücken gerammt, wenn Malfoy nicht- ja, was getan hätte?<br>_Sieh nur Potter. Ist das nicht allerliebst? Deine kleine Freundin wollte sich von dir verabschieden.  
><em>Die Rothaarige fiel vornüber, in ihrem starren Rücken steckten Messer. Harry spürte mehr als dass er sah, wie Malfoy lächelte.  
><em>Du sorgst für ihren Tod. Was für eine nette Idee.<br>_Harrys Kopf drehte sich. Er konnte nicht mehr. Alle seine Freunde verletzt, verrückt, tot. Und Malfoy hielt noch immer seine Hand. Nun zog er an Harry und flüsterte:"Es ist Zeit. Komm, wir gehen." In seinen Augen war nichts mehr von dem Hass zu sehen, der Harry so wehgetan hatte, nein, Malfoy strahlte die pure Zufriedenheit aus.  
>Sofort traten die anderen aus Harrys Gedanken und auch er nickte zufrieden. Er konnte gehen. Mit Draco. Weg von seinen Freunden, deren Anblick ihm das Herz entreißen wollte. Malfoy hob Harrys Hand an seine Lippen und sah ihm in die Augen, dann gingen sie los. Harry wusste nicht wohin, aber absurderweise vetraute er dem Slytherin. Doch irgendetwas störte ihn...<p>

Da merkte Harry, dass alle Geräusche verstummt waren, bis auf seine und Malfoys Schritte. Er hörte, nein, spürte statt gequälter Schreie und Verwünschungen nur drückende Stille. Jeder war verstummt, ehrfürchtig schienen sie zu warten, was nun geschieht. Schon wieder stellen sie Anforderungen, dachte sich Harry. Sie denken, ich trickse ihn aus. Ich soll sie retten, wo ich sie doch erst in all das gebracht habe. Doch er war verunsichert. Ein Blick zu Draco jedoch ließ ihn nur noch ans Fortgehen denken.  
>Dessen Augen funkelten, und Harry schloss glückselig seine und horchte in sich hinein. Und er spürte reine Vollkommenheit.<p>

"Harry, nein! Du musst uns hier wegholen!"

Wer störte ihn schon wieder? Wenn das seine Freunde wären, hätten sie ihn gehen lassen. Wütend drehte sich Harry nach dem Sprecher und schreckte zurück, denn sie stand genau vor ihm. Eine vollkommen verdreckte Hermine, deren Haare blutverklebt waren und deren Arm eine riesige Wunde aufwies, starrte ihn an, jedoch war ihr Blick klar. Verständnisvoll.  
><em>Nein, muss ich nicht. Lass mich in Ruhe.<br>"_Doch! Nur du kannst es. Harry, wir sind deine wahren Freunde. Nicht Malfoy!"  
><em>Doch. Er liebt mich. Er will mit mir fortgehen. Ich muss keinen mehr leiden sehen.<br>_"Und was ist mit uns? Oh, Harry, bitte! Er hat dich verletzt! Er wird dich wieder verlassen! Wir nicht!"  
><em>Nein, hör auf, du kannst mich nicht belügen, nein, lass mich gehen, bitte! Ich will nicht mehr. Ich bin es doch, der Schuld daran trägt. Ich habe euch doch all das angetan.<em>

Er schloss die Augen, doch er konnte nicht der Stimme entfliehen:"Aber du bist auch der Einzige, der uns retten kann. Oh, bitte, Harry."  
>Plötzlich vernahm er Lupins Stimme.<br>"Harry. Wir können auch nicht mehr. Sieh uns an, Harry. Es sind schon viele gestorben. Ginny, Fred, Molly und so viele andere, die dir stets treu zur Seite standen."  
><em>Molly? Weasley? Aber...<br>_"Harry"** _"Harry" _**_"Harry" **"**_**Harry**_**"**  
><em>

Alle riefen seinen Namen, alle, die ihm je wichtig waren. Alle, die ihn wirklich geliebt hatten, bevor er ihnen das hier angetan hatte.  
>Er drehte sich verwirrt zu Malfoy, zu Draco. War nicht er jetzt sein Leben? Und doch... Der Blonde starrte nur zornentbrannt auf die ganzen Menschen. "Draco? Du... warum gehst du immer wieder? Warum lässt du mich alleine?" Er spürte heiße Tränen seine Augen aufsteigen, und schluckte hart, während er dem Anderen fest in die Augen sah.<br>Malfoy schnaubte belustigt. "Wen interessierts, Potter? Jetzt bin ich doch hier, oder? Jetzt will ich mit dir fortgehen. Wir können alleine sein und tun, was du willst. Ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen. Und ich werde nichts fordern." Doch seine Augen sprachen andere Worte, sie funkelten gehässig und ungeduldig, während der Slytherin Harry mit sich zog.  
>Dieser atmete jedoch tief ein, riss sich dann los und lief los. Er achtete nicht auf seine S hritte, wollte nur weg.<br>Weg von alledem, weg von Malfoy und seinen Versprechungen, weg von den Toten, weg von seinen Freunden, von Hermine, von Lupin...  
>"Harry! Warte, warte! Oh bitte, warte doch! Harry!"<br>Er dehte sich um, Hermine war ihm gefolgt, sie stand wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt und sah ihn bittend an. Wo war er? In einem Flur, es war dunkel, er erkannte ihr Gesicht kaum. Wo waren die anderen plötzlich?  
>"<em>Wir <em>lieben dich!"  
>Und er brauchte nicht mehr zu überlegen, es war doch so einleuchtend, so klar, und er ging zu ihr, sie umarmte ihn fest, und sie gingen gemeinsam zurück, zu den anderen, der Flur wurde zu einem gleißend hellen Festsaal, und Ron und Neville kamen und umarmten ihn ebenfalls, und über ihre Schultern hinweg sah Harry, wie Malfoy ihn anstarrte.<p>

Er wollte glücklich sein, er spürte, wie seine Freunde neue Kraft sammelten, aber warum- warum ging es nicht? Warum fühlte er sich schlechter als zuvor, ausgelaugt, als habe ihm ein Dementor den Kuss gegeben?

Malfoys Blick wurde weicher, er schlug die Augen nieder und drehte sich um. Da riss Harry sich los, stieß irgendwen aus dem Weg und rannte, rannte seinem Albtraum entgegen und schloss ihn in die Arme. Er würde nur verletzt werden, aber es war ihm egal, er konnte nicht anders, er wollte nichts anderes.

Er wollte nur Draco.  
><em><br>_


	7. Neu

Ich bin endlich wieder dahaa :D  
>Hatte eine echt nervige Schreibblockade, sodass ich mich erst mal an ein neues "Projekt" gesetzt habe. Allerdings habe ich neulich dieses Kapitel gefunden und gleich noch zwei geschrieben xD<p>

Klingt es eigentlich sehr eingebildet, wenn ich sage, dass ich dieses Kapitel mag? Genauso wie das nächste? Und das Übernächste? Irgendwie sehe ich alles genau vor mir, jede Bewegung, selbst das Wetter... hachja... dann quatsch ich mal nicht weiter sondern wünsche euch viel Spaß :)

Fühlt euch geknuddelt 3

Crabo  
><em>Für Getränke und Speisen ist wie immer ausreichend gesorgt. Heute servieren wir Butterbier und Hähnchenkeule. Zum Nachtisch gibts PUDDIIIING!<em>

* * *

><p>Harry wachte mitten in der Nacht auf und spürte, dass sein Gesicht feucht war.<br>Blut?  
>Erschrocken setzte er sich auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über seine Wange, in Erwartung, rote Schlieren zu sehen.<br>Doch er sah nichts. Da wurde ihm klar: Es war kein Blut. Es waren Tränen. Und sie flossen noch immer, als seien seine Augen ein undichter Wasserhahn. Leise fluchend strich sich Harry über die Haare, und merkte nun auch, dass er schweißgebadet war.  
>Er riss den Vorhang zur Seite, der vor seinem Bett hing. Es war vollkommen still, bis auf einzelne Schnarchlaute seiner Zimmergenossen. Seine Uhr zeigte 2:11.<br>Genervt ließ sich Harry zurück in seine Kissen fallen und überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Da er wusste, dass er bei erneutem Einschlafen wieder schlecht träumen würde, stand er kurzerhand auf und warf sich einen alten Umhang über, den er unter seinem Bett fand. Dann warf er einen kurzen Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers und als er festgestellt hatte, dass alle Lehrer in ihren Gemächern waren [er wollte nicht näher darüber nachdenken, warum die Punkte Severus Snape und Lavender Brown sich gemeinsam in Snapes Räumen befanden], verließ er den Schlafraum. Wieder einmal war er erleichtert, dass von den Jungen, mit denen er das Zimmer teilte, jeder schnarchte, beziehungsweise, in Nevilles Fall, grunzende Geräusche von sich gab.  
>Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum schlich, überkam ihn eine Welle von Übelkeit, als er die ganzen<br>_blutroten_  
>Sessel sah und er beeilte sich, auch diesen Raum hinter sich zu lassen. Zwar hatte der Gryffindor kein genaues Ziel, doch er wusste, dass er sich bewegen musste. Er wollte diese Nacht hinter sich lassen, nicht voller Schuldgefühle einschlafen und schreiend erwachen.<br>Also stieß Harry den Eingang auf und hastete, ohne auf die empörten und verwirrten Rufe der fetten Dame zu achten, den Gang entlang. Der Weg war ihm nicht wichtig, er wollte nur alleine sein, sodass Harry erst, als er anhalten musste, um Luft zu holen, erkannte, dass er sich mitllerweile in den Slytherin-Kerkern befand.  
>Verdammt!<br>_Malfoy strich ihm sanft über das Gesicht._  
>Wieso träume ich überhaupt solche Dinge?, fragte sich Harry, während er gereizt gegen die steinerne Wand schlug. Er war es gewohnt, in seinen Träumen seine toten und verletzten Freunde vorzufinden, die ihn verabscheuten, weil er ihnen nicht helfen wollte. Auch wenn es ihn immer noch schreiend erwachen ließ, aber diese Träume waren mittlerweile geradezu gewöhnlich für ihn. Auch das Gefühl, ihnen etwas angetan zu haben, wenn er morgens erwachte und merkte, dass alle gesund waren, war Alltag.<br>Aber dass gerade Malfoy es war, der ihn nicht schlafen ließ, das war ihm neu.  
>Hermine hatte ihm einmal erzählt, Träume seien "die Wiedergeburt" des am Tage Erlebten. Vielleicht hatte er so darauf reagiert, wie Malfoy ihn einfach hatte sitzen lassen?<br>Harry senkte den Kopf, als er an ihre zögerlichen Annäherungen zurückdachte. Röte schoß ihm ins Gesicht und er lehnte sich gegen die kühle Mauer, auf die er Sekunden zuvor noch eingeschlagen hatte. Er lehnte sein Gesicht an die Steine, und erinnerte sich, mit nur langsam wieder zu normaler Gesichtsfarbe werdenden rötlichen Schimmer auf den Wangen an den gestrigen Abend zurück. Er seufzte auf, und es klang in den leeren Gängen so hohl und laut, dass er erschocken zusammenzuckte.  
>Natürlich verstand er Malfoys Beweggründe, warum er nicht mit ihm... zusammen sein konnte. Schließlich hatte sein Vater ihm eine Strafe angedroht. Aber wäre es dann nicht einfacher gewesen, wenn er ihn einfach ganz in Ruhe gelassen hätte? Einfacher für Malfoy und um einiges besser für Harry selbst. Denn nun musste er ständig an die zaghaften Berührungen denken, die zwischen ihm und seinem Feind stattgefunden hatten. Er ließ es zu, sich an die Gefühle des Abends zu erinnern, und merkte nicht, dass er begann zu lächeln. Alleine der Gedanke daran war für Harry verboten schön.<br>Als er nun jedoch endlich zurück zu den Gryffindors gehen wollte und zögernd von der Wand wegtrat, kippte er beinahe um.  
>Ihm war schlecht und sein Kopf dröhnte. Er lehnte seine Stirn erneut gegen die Wand um sie zu kühlen und ließ sich schließlich an ihr herabgleiten, zu Boden, wo er in sich zusammengesunken binnen weniger Sekunden einschlief.<p>

Als Harry wieder erwachte, war sein ganzer Körper steif. Er erinnerte sich erst nach einigen Minuten, wo er war, und hielt vehement die Augen geschlossen. Er versuchte, die Stimmen zu ignorieren, die ihm leise ans Ohr drangen, er wollte nicht wissen, ob sich gerade eine Schar Slytherins um ihn scharte. Allerdings schienen die Geräusche aus der Wand zu kommen, woraus er schloss, dass er in der Nacht vermutlich direkt vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum des rivalisierenden Hauses eingeschlafen war. Selbst dieser relativ einfache Gedankengang bereitete ihm solche Kopfschmerzen, dass er sich entschloss, noch zu warten, ehe er aufstehen würde.  
>Er wollte weder denken, noch sich bewegen, also blieb er einfach mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden sitzen.<br>Plötzlich hörte er leise Schritte. Starr vor Schreck und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sank er in sich zusammen. Was, wenn das ein Slytherin war, der nun direkt auf ihn zukam? Oder sogar Snape?  
>Ehe er sich entscheiden konnte, was er nun tun sollte, spürte er, wie sich eine Hand unter seinen Rücken schob, eine andere unter seine Beine und er hochgehoben wurde. Er erschrak leicht, doch die weiche Stärke der Arme war so angenehm, dass er sich ruhig verhielt.<br>Eine leise Stimme flüsterte ihm Worte zu, doch er verstand nichts. Die Person setzte sich ihn Bewegung und trug Harry - ja,wohin eigentlich? Trotz seines Widerwillens öffnete Harry zaghaft ein Auge. Der Junge, der ihn trug, hatte blonde zerzauste Haare. Seine grau-blauen Augen sahen stur geradeaus.  
>Sofort kniff Harry die Augen wieder zusammen. Er wurde doch tatsächlich von diesem Idioten von Malfoy getragen, er, der Junge der lebt, von einem Slytherin. Wenn er sich auch eingestehen musste, dass es nicht gerade unangenehm war...<br>Nein, nein, nein, nein! Warum schlichen sich solche Gedanken in seinen Kopf? Er wusste was er zu tun hatte. Er musste Malfoy sagen, er solle ihn sofort absetzen und sich zum Teufel scheren! Wobei der Slytherin das wohl gar nicht verstehen würde. Ein Muggel-Sprichwort. Wieder öffnete Harry seine Augen ein wenig, sodass er Malfoys Gesicht betrachten konnte. Irgendetwas war anders als sonst - sogar wenn man davon absah dass Malfoy Harry auf Händen trug.  
>Da wurde es Harry klar: Die Haare! Die blonden Haare seines Lieblingsfeindes waren nicht wie sonst ordentlich frisiert, sondern wild durcheinander, als sei er gerade erst aus dem Bett gekommen. Und während Harry sich mit genussvoll geschlossenen Augen ein wenig mehr an Draco - nein, Malfoy! herankuschelte, fiel ihm auf, dass dieser nur seinen Pyjama und einen Morgenmantel trug. Er hatte alles stehen- und liegengelassen, um Harry vor den Blicken der anderen zu schützen. Der Gryffindor musste grinsen. Plötzlich drang Malfoys leise Stimme wieder an sein Ohr. "Na, Potter, träumst du gut?" Harry wollte schon bejahen, aber ihm fiel ein dass er ja "schlief". Also hielt er den Mund und drückte sein Gesicht an Malfoys Schulter. "Hey, mach mal langsam, ich muss dich noch tragen!" In Malfoys Stimme lag ein leiser Tadel und er blieb kurz stehen, um zu verschnaufen. "Potter, du willst es mir nicht zufällig leichter machen und einfach aufwachen?" Harry gab keine Antwort. Wollte er nicht. Dann würde Malfoy nämlich sofort wieder gehen und das konnte er nicht riskieren. "War ja klar. Du machst mir sogar das Leben schwer, wenn du schläfst."<br>Malfoy ging wieder los. Er schwieg, doch als Harry kurz sein linkes Auge öffnete, sah er, dass Malfoy ihm ab und zu einen Blick zuwarf. Einen sehr vielversprechenden Blick. Ihm fiel auch auf, dass Malfoy ihn augenscheinlich zum Gryffindorturm brachte und er fühlte sich mehr als geschmeichelt, dass sich Malfoy seinetwegen in "feindliches Territorium" begab.  
>Als sie schließlich am Porträt der fetten Dame angelangt waren, ließ Malfoy Harry langsam aus seinen Armen gleiten.<br>Er überlegte, ob der den Gryffindor wecken oder einfach liegen lassen sollte. Fast sofort entschied er sich für das Aufwecken, doch als seine Hand über Harrys Wange strich und er ihm zumurmelte:"Aufwachen Potter, du musst wieder ins Bett." ,sah Harry so ruhig aus, dass Draco sich einfach neben ihm auf dem Boden niederließ und ihn nach einigen Augenblicken zögernd in seine Arme nahm.  
>Harry konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm gefiel, dazusitzen, in Malfoys Armen und dessen Gemurmel an seinem Ohr. Zudem ein Großteil jenen Murmelns Bekundungen waren, wie wunderschön Malfoy Harry fand, was ihn erneut rot anlaufen ließ. Vermutlich würde er selbst Ron Konkurrenz machen. Harry musste vor Glückseligkeit so breit grinsen, dass es beinahe schon wehtat, und vergrub seinen Kopf tief an Malfoys Schulter wobei er dessen Geruch tief einatmete.<br>Aber ihm war trotz aller Zufriedenheit klar, das es für sie beide unangenehm wäre, wenn ein Gryffindor aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum käme und sie hier sähe.  
>Auch wenn Harry es bedauerte, richtete er sich langsam auf und streckte unauffällig seine Beine. Malfoy hatte die Augen geschlossen, und Harry konnte ihn kurz betrachten. Der Slytherin war einfach wundervoll, und Harry wunderte sich ein wenig, dass ihm nicht aufgefallen war, wie aus dem kleinen fiesen Jungen ein attraktiver junger Mann geworden war. Harry widerstand nur schwer dem Drang, über Malfoys Wange zu streichen, und warf einen letzten bedauernden Blick auf den Anderen.<br>Dann räusperte er sich, worauf Malfoy erschrocken zusammenzuckte und die Augen aufriss. Einige Sekunden lang brannten sich tiefgrüne Augen in Grau-Blaue, dann fragte Harry mit leiser Stimme und, wie er hoffte, unschuldigem Bick :"Was machst du hier?" Malfoy sah ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln an, strich sich über die Haare, wie um sie zu richten und antwortete:" Ich hatte dich bei unserem Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden. Was auch immer du da zu suchen hattest, es schien ja sehr ermüdend zu sein, und da ich nicht unbedingt vorhatte, dich da liegen zu lassen, bis du womöglich anfängst zu schreien wegen irgendeines Albtraums...", Malfoys Stimme klang bereits ein wenig besorgt, doch er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wie um einen Gedanken loszuwerden, und Harry spürte, wie sich der Griff des Blonden um ihn verstärkte. "Und einige meiner Mitschüler wollten schon den Raum verlassen, also beschloss ich, ihnen zuvorzukommen und dich hier hoch zu tragen." Er senkte den Kopf, wie um seine Worte zu bestätigen und fügte dann hinzu:"Ich komme mir schon vor als wäre ich deine Mutter."  
>Harry drehte sich weg und murmelte:" Dann hätte ich mal eine." Ihm wurde bewusst,wie wehleidig das klang, aber ihm war gerade danach, schließlich würde Malfoy gleich sowieso wieder gehen und dann wäre er wieder alleine... Er merkte nicht, dass er die letzten Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte, doch Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich:"Red nicht so einen Müll, Potter. Du hast Freunde. Dein ganzes Haus verehrt dich. Und du bist alleine. Also bitte." Harry nickte nur, er wollte nicht, dass Draco -halt, nicht schon wieder! dass Malfoy sauer wurde, er blieb stumm und lehnte sich enger an den Slytherin. Unbewusst drängte sich dessen unterkühlter Körper an seinen, und Harry genoss es kurz, wie Malfoy begann, ihm durch das Haar zu streichen, ehe er sich besann, wo sie waren und fragte:<br>"Wie spät ist es?"  
>"Nun wechsle nicht das Thema! Ich möchte darüber sprechen."<br>"Es ist mir nur so rausgerutscht. Also, wie spät ist es?"  
>"Potter, du bist kein bisschen tiefsinnig." Nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr fügte Malfoy hinzu:"Es ist sieben Uhr dreiundreißig."<br>"Danke...und ich bin sehr wohl tiefsinnig."  
>"Ach was? Davon merke ich aber nichts."<br>"Du verbringst auch nicht gerade viel Zeit mit mir." Harry wurde langsam wütend. Wie konnte sich dieser Schnösel einbilden, er kenne ihn? Sofort war vergessen, dass er Sekunden vorher noch in den Berührungen des anderen geschwelgt hatte. "Du hast keine Ahnung."  
>"Vermutlich hast du Recht. Vielleicht sollten wir das ändern ?" Malfoy lächelte schelmisch und Harry sah ihn leicht verwirrt an.<br>"Was meinst du denn damit schon wieder?"  
>"Nun, wenn du willst, dass ich dich verstehe, muss ich scheinbar Zeit mit dir verbringen. Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass Weasley und Granger tiefgründig genug sind, um deine Seele zu ergründen, was bedeutet, dass sie dich ebenfalls nicht kennen."<br>"Ehm, hast du irgendetwas getrunken? Ich meine... meine Seele? "  
>"Oh ja. Selbst du besitzt eine, auch wenn du mit weniger Intelligenz gesegnet worden bist als ich."<br>"Erst willst du mich "kennenlernen" und jetzt beleidigst du mich wieder?" Sofort winkte Harry wieder ab. "Ist auch egal. Aber um nochmal auf dein Angebot zurückzukommen: Schon vergessen, dass du eine Strafe bekommst, wenn du mir näher kommst? Und ich glaube, dass Snape ein ziemlich guter Spion für deinen Vater ist."  
>"Oh bitte, Severus vergöttert mich." Da hatte Harry zwar seine Zweifel, doch er ließ Malfoy weitersprechen. "Außerdem...denkst du, ich wüsste das nicht? Aber ich habe Vaters Zorn bereits auf mich gezogen. Also kann ich die Zeit bis zu meiner Bestrafung auch nutzen, oder?"<br>Dem hatte Harry nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. "Okay. Also...treffen wir uns? Oder..." Ihm kam ein absurder Gedanke."Sind wir... Freunde?" Er war ernsthaft verwirrt, aber es graute ihm gleichzeitig vor Malfoys Antwort.  
>"Oh bitte, Freunde? Auf keinen Fall, Potter. Aber das mit dem Treffen ist keine schlechte Idee. Schließlich muss ich deine Seele ergründen." Malfoy lachte leise. Dann schob er Harry von sich weg und stand auf. Dieser rappelte sich ebenfalls hoch und kam schwankend auf die Beine. Zum Glück hielt Malfoy ihn, ehe er hinfiel. Als der Slytherin ihn losließ, murmelte er noch:" Wie eine Mutter..." und ging.<br>Harry konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, ihm hinterzusehen. Er rief leise:"Tschüss,Mom." und ging zufrieden zurück durch das Porträt, welches durch seinen Ausruf wach geworden war, in seinen Schlafraum.  
>Dort saß ein verwirrter Ron neben einer aufgebrachten Hermine.<br>"Ron, du solltest mir Bescheid sagen, wenn etwas ist!"  
>Ron hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Was kann ich denn dafür? Ich sitz ja nicht Tag und Nacht an Harrys Bett und passe auf ihn auf."<br>Harry dachte kurz: "Malfoy würde das tun..." , ehe er sich besann und sich räusperte.  
>Als Hermine ihn erkannte sprang sie sofort auf und fiel ihm in die Arme."Oh Harry, wir dachten, dir wäre etwas passiert!" Hinter ihrem Rücken verdehte Ron die Augen.<br>"Keine Sorge, Hermine. Ich hab nur einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht. Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung. Ihr müsst nicht auf mich aufpassen, okay?" Plötzlich fühlte Harry sich gereizt und müde. Er ignorierte Hermines verwunderten und leicht wütenden Blick und legte sich einfach hin. Erklärend fügte er hinzu:"Danke, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber ehrlich Herm, ich brauche keine Mutter." Während er seinen Vorhang zuzog, dachte er:"Außer wenn meine Mutter blond ist, wunderschöne grau-blaue Augen hat und mich auf Händen trägt..."  
>Er hörte noch, wie Hermine schnaubend davonbrauste, dann vernahm er ein Glucksen von Ron, der belustigt anmerkte:<br>"Sie hasst dich jetzt."  
>Harry hörte zu, wie sein bester Freund sich hinlegte und murmelte:<br>"Ach, das bieg ich schon wieder hin."  
>Ron machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch, dann war es einige Minuten still. Harry spürte jedoch, dass seinem Freund noch etwas auf der Zunge lag, und sagte leise, denn er war kurz davor, einzuschlafen:<br>"Was willst du wissen, Ron? Frag einfach, damit ich endlich schlafen kann."  
>"Okay." Ron räusperte sich.<br>"Jetzt mal ehrlich, Harry...Mit wem hast du dich getroffen? Ich meine, es kann ja keine Gryffindor sein, sonst hätte Hermine dich gefunden. Wer ist sie?"  
>"Niemand Ron, okay? Es gibt kein Mädchen."<br>Als Ron ungläubig grunzte, fügte Harry hinzu:"Ganz ehrlich. Und wenn es irgendwann jemanden gibt, weißt du es als erster, okay? Und jetzt schlaf."  
>Er hörte noch, wie Ron "Gute Nacht dann, Harry.", sagte, und vergrub seinen Kopf in sein Kissen, denn sonst hätte er vermutlich vor Glückseligkeit geschrien, als er an Dracos gemurmelte Worte dachte.<br>Er lächelte vor sich hin und schlief schließlich mit dem Bild Malfoys in seinem Kopf ein.


	8. Feder

Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht zu verkünden:  
>Die Gute ist, dass ich durch einen Freund meiner Mutter Kontakt zu einer Autorin aufnehmen konnte, die jungen Autoren die Chance bietet, ihre Geschichten Gedichte zu veröffentlichen. Mal gucken, was sich da noch so entwickelt.

Die Schlechte Nachricht ist, dass ich gar keine Reviews mehr bekomme :'(  
>Sind die neuen Kapitel so furchtbar? Denn ich mochte sie...<br>Bitte bitte bitte reviewt wieder! Das macht mich völlig fertig, wenn ich kein Feedback bekomme. Dann habe ich total Angst, weiter zu schreiben. Hmm, ich sollte an meiner Einstellung arbeiten...  
>Aber trotzdem, reviewt. Sonst muss ich wieder anfangen damit zu nerven. Oder habew ich das bereits getan? :D<p>

Trotzdem, wenn auch leicht widerwillig, gibt's wieder Verpflegung für alle. Diesmal selbstgebackene Kekse. Meine Familie verschlingt sie ;D

Liebe Grüße

Crabo

* * *

><p>"Also, Harry, heute kommst du aber mit." Hermine schaute ihren Freund streng an, und er musste daran denken, dass sie später sicher einmal McGonagalls Nachfolgerin sein würde.<br>"Ich weiß nicht, Herms..."  
>Auch Ron schaltete sich nun in die Unterhaltung ein:"Harry, du bist letztes Mal schon hier geblieben. Du musst mitkommen." Unauffällig nickte er dabei in Hermines Richtung, wie um Harry mitzuteilen, dass er sie alleine nicht aushielt.<br>"Naja, ich weiß nicht, ob ich in der Lage bin-" Harry wurde von Hermine unterbrochen:"Du bist wieder gesund, Harry! Du siehst sogar besser aus als je zuvor." Ron warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu, doch Hermine tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab:" Ich meinte, gesünder als je zuvor. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du nicht mit willst. Es gibt nichts, was du zu tun hast." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, außer Hausuafgaben natürlich. Allerdings bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass du nicht freiwillig auf Hogsmeade verzichtest, um etwas für den Unterricht zu tun." Sie funkelte Harry an. Dieser wand sich ungeduldig auf seinem Stuhl. Er wusste was gleich kommen würde, und wollte es rasch hinter sich bringen. Je eher Hermine keine Argumente mehr fand, desto eher gingen sie und Ron. Und dann hätte er selbst endlich Gelegenheit, sich zu überlegen, wie er mit Malfoy reden konnte.  
>Hermine beugte sich wie erwartet auf ihrem Stuhl nach vorne und fixierte Harry mit ihrem Blick, ehe sie fragte:" Was ist dein Geheimnis, Harry?"* Er seufzte tonlos auf. Diese Frage war in letzter Zeit ständig von Hermine gekommen. Aber auch Ron beugte sich kaum merklich vor. Harry wusste genauso wie sein Freund, dass ihm irgendwann die Ideen ausgehen würden, und wenn er sie nicht mehr abwehren konnte, würde Hermine ihn festnageln. Bis er es verriet. Und das hatte er nun wirklich nicht vor.<br>Er konnte nicht anders als einen schnellen Blick in Richtung des Slytherintisches zu werfen. Malfoy sprach gerade mit Blaise Zabini, und er schien sich gut zu unterhalten. Harry presste die Lippen fest zusammen und wandte sich wieder seinen beiden Freunden zu.  
>"Hermine, ich habe kein Geheimnis. In letzter Zeit ist einfach... ich weiß nicht, mir gehts einfach nicht gut." Sie warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Mit Recht, schließlich hatte Harry sie nur wenige Stunden zuvor mit den Worten:"Ist heute nicht ein toller Tag?" begrüßt.<br>"Ich geh dann mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich muss nämlich wirklich noch Hausaufgaben machen." Harry seufzte und mit einem letzten Blick auf Malfoy [und Zabini- grrr] ging er aus der großen Halle.

Als Harry in den Schlafsaal trat, sah er als erstes - nichts. Dann erkannte er, dass dieses Nichts aus Federn bestand. Weiße, braune, graue, schwarze... Er war direkt in einen wahren Sturm aus Federn gelaufen. Er wedelte kurz mit dem rechten Arm, und in dem Federsturm konnte er plötzlich Hedwig ausmachen, die verbissen gegen eine grau-schwarze Eule kämpfte. Auf einmal flogen noch drei Eulen aus dem Nichts, eine graue, eine dunkelbraune und ein großer Steinkauz. Die fünf Eulen balgten sich und es flogen noch mehr Federn. Harry brachte vor Überraschung keinen Ton hervor, und plötzlich trat hinter seinem Rücken Ron in den Raum. Auch dieser blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Doch dann fasste er sich und fragte:"Was'n hier los?" Harry entgegnete nur, noch immer starr:"Keine Ahnung." Nachdem er noch einige Sekunden perplex auf die kämpfenden Eulen gestarrt hatte, bewegte sich Ron schließlich. Er sagte zu Harry:"Hilf mir mal." und hob seinen Zauberstab. Doch statt einem Zauberspruch rief er Harry zu:" Warum bringen die uns eigentlich nichts für solche Fälle bei?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann zückte er selbst seinen Stab und rief:" Aguamenti!" Mit dem Wasserstrahl, der nun durch seinen Zauberstab floss, jagte er die Eulen in verschiedene Richtungen des Zimmers. Drei kreischten tatsächlich empört auf und versteckten sich, Hedwig und der Uhu waren jedoch so vertieft, dass sie auch weiter machten, als sie bereits durchnässt waren. Während Harry es weiter versuchte, schaffte Ron es, die drei mittlerweile "ruhigen" Eulen in Käfige zu sperren.  
>Dann schlug er Harry vor, Impedimenta zu nutzen. Zögernd wandte dieser sich den Eulen zu. Das hätte er nicht tun sollen. Denn in diesem Moment landete der Uhu direkt in seinem Gesicht, da er gerade auf Ron zugeflogen war, welcher ihn panisch von sich weggeschlagen hatte.<br>"Ups, sorry Alter!" rief Ron seinem Freund zu. Dann fuhr er fort:"Impedimenta". Dreimal verfehlte er die gereizte Schneeeule, doch plötzlich fiel Hedwig zu Boden. Harry hielt mittlerweile den zappelnden Uhu in seinem Arm, wobei ihm einige Kratzer und Bisse zugefügt wurden. Er funkelte Ron wütend an:" Wie kannst du Hedwig starren? Bist du verrückt?" Dabei ließ er den Uhu los, der sich jedoch abrupt beruhigte und auf das Bett von Ron zuflog. Von dort aus beobachtete er neugierig, wie Harry sich zu Hedwig hinabbeugte und "Finite Incantatem" murmelte, woraufhin seine Eule sich aufrappelte und ihn mit einem letzten vernichtenden Blick bedachte, ehe sie ihm in den Finger zwickte und sich auf seinem Bett niederließ. Harry und Ron standen noch einige Sekunden stumm im Zimmer, dessen Boden mittlerweile von den Federn der Eulen übersät war.  
>Ron brach das Schweigen, als er hervorstieß:"Was sollte das eigentlich?" Harry sah auf. Sein Freund stand verwirrt im Raum und ließ seinen Blick von einer Eule zur anderen wandern.<br>Als er Harrys fragenden Blick bemerkte, zuckte er mit den Schultern und fügte erklärend hinzu:"Ich meine, die ganzen Eulen. Okay, Hedwig gehört dir. Und diese Graue kommt mir auch bekannt vor... Fragend schwenkte Ron ein wenig seinen Zauberstab. Harry ging zu ihm und hielt seine Hand fest. "Ron, lass gut sein, ja?" Er deutete auf Rons Zauberstab, welcher bereits einige Funken versprüht hatte. "Oh, klar, tut mir Leid."  
>Harry nickte nur und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die kleine graue Eule. "Na los, komm mal her." Langsam ging er auf die Kleine zu, die ihn mit großen Augen betrachtete. Plötzlich jedoch wirbelte einer seiner Schritte Federn auf und er musste niesen. Sofort flatterte die Eule empört davon.<br>Harry fluchte leise und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden. Nach einem kurzen "Ratzeputz" wagte er es, sich auf dem nun sauberen Boden wieder der Eule zu nähern, die Ron bekannt vorkam. Diesmal schaffte er es und schließlich saß sie auf seinem Arm, woraufhin ein beleidigtes 'Schuhuh' aus Richtung Harrys Bett kam.  
>Mit der Grauen ging er zu Ron. Dieser sah die Eule nachdenklich an. "Denkst du, die ist für mich? Ich meine, ich glaube, ich habe die schon mal irgendwo gesehen." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und in dem Moment flatterte die Eule auf Ron zu und ließ sich auf dessen Schulter nieder.<br>Harry musste lachen, denn Ron sah nun aus wie ein richtiger Magier, mit seinen feuerroten Haaren und der Eule auf seiner Schulter. Während sein Freund sich der Eule zuwandte und ihr vorsichtig über das Federkleid strich, hatte Harry bereits die nächste erspäht.  
>Die schwarz-graue Eule war ungewöhnlich groß, und an ihrem Fuß hing ein Brief. Sobald Harry sich ihr zuwandte, schwebte die Eule anmutig zu ihm herüber und setzte sich auf seinen Arm. Er nahm ihr den Brief ab und strich ihr dankend über die Federn. Zwei Sekunden später schwebte sie bereits wieder aus dem Fenster hinaus.<br>Harry stopfte sich den Brief in die Hosentasche, denn er sah, wie der Uhu im Sturzflug auf ihn zusegelte. Als er den Arm ausstreckte landete auch dieser Vogel darauf. Und auch er hielt Harry einen an seinen Fuß gebundenen Brief hin, welcher jedoch um einiges ordentlicher wirkte als der andere.  
>Als Harry ihm einen Kekskrümel aus seiner Tasche gab, flog ihm seine Schneeeule entgegen und schrie empört.<br>Harry lächelte und streichelte den Uhu kurz, ehe auch dieser fortflog. Dann gab er Hedwig einen Eulenkeks aus seinem Nachtschrank. Als sie sich zufrieden auf seiner Schulter niederließ, warf Harry einen Blick auf Ron. Dieser hatte mittlerweile auch der braunen Eule einen Bref abgenommen. Er begegnete Harrys Blick und erklärte:"Ist für Seamus." Dann warf er sich auf sein Bett und fragte:" Was hast'n du für Briefe gekriegt?" Harry antwortete wahrheitsgemäß:"Keine Ahnung, sind auf jeden Fall beide für mich." Er besah sich die Umschläge genauer. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte er, dass der Brief der großen Eule von Sirius kam, denn er war unordentlich verschlossen und voller Dreck. Zudem schien Sirius ein Faible für widerspenstige Eulen zu haben.  
>Er schob den Umschlag unter sein Kopfkissen. Den würde er später lesen, schließlich ging es Ron nichts an, was er Sirius schrieb.<br>Dann besah er sich den zweiten Brief. Er war leicht und dünn, und da Harry sich nicht erklären konnte, von wem er stammte, riss er ihn kurzerhand auf.  
>In diesem Moment kamen Neville, Seamus und Dean in den Raum. Die drei waren bester Laune und Harry schob in einem Reflex auch den zweiten Brief unter sein Kopfkissen. Wer wusste schon, von wem er war? Er würde mit Freuden noch ein wenig länger unwissend bleiben, denn irgendwie hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl.<br>Als er mit seinen Freunden zum Essen ging, entschloss er sich schließlich, mit ihnen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass Malfoy die lachende Pansy Parkinson auf seinem Schoß sitzen hatte, trübte seine Stimmung. Jedenfalls nicht sehr. Na gut, ein wenig. Oder anders ausgedrückt: Er hätte ihr am liebsten den Todesfluch an den Kopf geschleudert. Aber er schaffte es, die Slytherins größtenteils zu ignorieren, und wandte sich zum ersten Mal seit längerem den Gesprächen an Tisch zu.  
>Als Ron, Hermine und Harry schließlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, um sich umzuziehen, warf Harry Malfoy noch einen kurzen Blick zu, und einige Sekunden brannten sich grüne Augen in grau-blaue.<p>

* * *

><p>*"Mein Geheimnis für Schuppenfreies Haar? Head an Shoulders!" - Hach, coldmirror wird auf ewig in meinem Herzen sein ;D<p> 


	9. Briefe

Uff, hey Leute :)

Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen. Aber leider bin ich gerade, was diese Geschichte angeht in einer totalen Blackout-Phase :o Ich hab zwar schon das Ende fertig, und auch einige andere Kapitel, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es hier weitergehen soll. Kapitel 10 und 11 sind auf meinem PC, sie sind meine Lückenbüßer :)

Tjaa, lieben Dank für die Reviews. Ich könnte euch alle knuddeln ;) Tu ich natürlich nicht, keine Sorge =D

Und hier noch ein ganz winziges bisschen Schleichwerbung für mich selbst: Ich bin auf FanFiktion-de sehr viel aktiver und habe da neben "Why not?" (heißt auf übrigens "True") noch ein paar Geschichten :) Sucht mich doch mal ;D  
>*Werbung Ende<p>

Tjaa, aber keine Sorge, ich werde die FF auf jeden Fall beenden, und wenn es Jahre dauert, was ich nicht hoffe. Ich bin sehr froh, dass ihr mir noch immer die Treue haltet :)

Und nun viel Spaß mit Kapitel 9 meiner seltsamen Tagträume :D

Schokokekse und Milch stehen bereit.

Crabo :o

P.S.: Habt ihr gemerkt, dass ich die ersten Kapitel jetzt endlich bearbeitet und von fehlenden Wörtern befreit habe? Das war doch ziemlich störend :)

* * *

><p>Als Harry, Hermine und Ron schließlich nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten, wurde es bereits dunkel.<br>Hermine hatte sich bei Ron untergehakt, und er schien es zu genießen. Obwohl Harry glaubte, dass Hermine ihm damit nur zeigen wollte, dass sie immer noch nicht zufrieden mit ihm war.  
>Er zuckte unbewusst mit den Schultern. Da seine Freunde ihn nicht weiter beachteten, schweiften seine Gedanken langsam ab... in Richtung Draco Malfoy.<br>_"Wenn du willst, dass ich dich verstehe, muss ich scheinbar Zeit mit dir verbringen."_  
>Harry lächelte unwillkürlich. Er war so verwundert gewesen, als der Slytherin dies gesagt hatte. Er dachte, Malfoy wolle ihm einen Streich spielen. Aber er hatte vor, sich mit ihm zu treffen. Wie auch immer.<br>Harry hatte seit diesem Tag wie auf glühenden Kohlen gesessen. Jedes Mal, wenn er Malfoy sah, wurde er unruhig. Es war doch auch dem anderen klar, dass das Treffen von ihm ausgehen musste, oder? Anfangs hatte Malfoy ihn vollkommen normal behandelt, doch seit etwa drei Tagen ignorierte er Harry, bis auf gelegentliche Blicke, die er dem Schwarzhaarigen zuwarf. Außerdem war er auffällig oft mit Zabini zusammen. Harry kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Er hatte Zabini eh nie leiden können. Ein aufgeblasener Wichtigtuer, der es immer wieder schaffte, jedem den Kopf zu verdrehen.  
>Der Gryffindor schnaubte leise, als er daran dachte, dass er Malfoy und Zabini gemeinsam in Hogsmeade gesehen hatte. Sie waren sich <em>viel zu nah<em> gewesen, sie hätten nur ihre Hände ausstrecken müssen, um sich zu berühren. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Die traurige Wahrheit war doch, dass er einfach nur eifersüchtig war. Und das machte ihn gereizt. Was bildete sich Malfoy eigentlich ein, einfach in seinen Träumen und Gedanken aufzutauchen und ihn komplett konfus zu machen. Es war so aufreibend, denn egal, wie sehr Harry sich anstrengte, an etwas anderes zu denken, immer wieder kam ihm der Blonde in den Sinn. Seine Berührung, seine wunderschönen Augen, sein leicht geöffneter Mund... Wieder versuchte Harry das Bild zu verscheuchen, doch es gelang ihm nur teilweise. Er musste ständig an Malfoys Stimme denken...  
><em>"Oh bitte, Freunde? Auf keinen Fall, Potter. Aber das mit dem Treffen ist keine schlechte Idee. Schließlich muss ich deine Seele ergründen."<em>  
>Dass er und Malfoy nie Freunde werden würden hatte er nun begriffen... Aber wollte der Slytherin nicht seine "Seele ergründen" ?<br>Warum meldete er sich dann nicht?  
>Harry war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass er mittlerweile vor den Toren Hogwarts stand. Er wurde von Ron "wach" gerüttelt und gemeinsam gingen die drei Freunde in den Gryffindorturm.<br>Oben angekommen ging Harry direkt in den Schlafsaal. Denn ihm war plötzlich etwas in den Sinn gekommen: Die Briefe! Der eine Brief war von Sirius, der andere... Malfoy?  
>Der Schwarzhaarige verschanzte sich auf seinem Bett und zog den Vorhang zu. Dann murmelte er "Lumos" und besah sich den Brifumschlag genauer. Doch nichts ließ auf Malfoy schließen... Um es noch ein wenig herauszuzögern, nahm Harry sich zuerst den Brief seines Paten vor.<p>

_Harry._

_Ehrlich gesagt war ich ziemlich überrascht über deinen Brief. Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut._  
><em>Was dein Problem betrifft: Ich werde dir gerne helfen. Allerdings brauche ich dazu mehr Informationen. Wenn du mir nicht die Identität deiner Person preisgeben willst, ist das nicht schlimm. Aber wie genau hat es begonnen? Woher kennst du sie?<em>  
><em>Ich hoffe, dass es nicht Hermine ist, ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass du damit niemals eure Freundschaft gefährden solltest. Ansonsten wünsche ich dir viel Glück.<em>  
>Sirius<p>

Harry schlug sich mit einer Hand gegen die Stirn. Er war so dumm gewesen, Sirius einen Brief zu schicken, aber er konnte jetzt nicht einfach zurück schreiben, es sei alles nur ein Scherz gewesen. Vermutlich saß Sirius in diesem Moment irgendwo mit stolzgeschwellter Brust, weil sein Patensohn ihn brauchte... Harry seufzte. Naja, es war zu spät für so etwas. Er würde sich schon noch etwas überlegen. Er hatte nicht vor, Sirius von Malfoy zu erzählen... A propos Malfoy. Harry nahm den zweiten Brief hervor. Er öffnete den Umschlag und heraus fiel ein Zettel, auf dem stand

_Treffen um 1 Uhr nachts am See. Du weißt, wo._

Mehr stand dort nicht. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, weil Malfoy für diese Nachricht einen ganzen Briefumschlag vergeudet hatte. Der musste wirklich zu viel Geld haben. Aber er wollte sich mit ihm treffen. Harry merkte gar nicht, dass er lächelte, als er den "Brief" unter sein Kissen schob, und den Vorhang zur Seite zog. Erst als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, um noch ein bisschen bei seinen Freunden zu sein, wurde er darauf aufmerksam. Denn Ron zog ihn am Arm und fragte:"Harry, warum grinst du so? Hast du etwa einen Brief bekommen von... du weißt schon..." Harry zögerte nur kurz und nickte dann. Ron glaubte genau wie Hermine, dass Harry heimlich eine Freundin hatte, und er ließ ihnen den Spaß, zu rätseln, wer "sie" sein könnte. Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, murmelte Ron:"Sag schon, wer ist es?" Harry grinste noch breiter:"Glaub mir, das findet ihr nie raus." Ron sah ein, dass er nichts aus seinem Freund herausbekommen würde, und wechselte das Thema:"Hast du eigentlich die Zaubertrank- Hausaufgaben? In letzter Zeit wirkt Snape noch schlechter drauf als sonst. Ich verstehe rein gar nichts von dem was er erzählt." Er beugte sich näher zu Harry und murmelte:"Einige erzählen, er habe eine Freundin, die Schluss gemacht hat. Also wenn du mich fragst müsste die echt unter Geschmackverirrung leiden." Die beiden grinsten sich an, und da auch Harry die Hausaufgaben nicht hatte, schrieben sie sie schließlich von Hermine ab. Eigentlich war es ein ganz gewöhnlicher Abend, doch als sich schließlich alle bettfertig machten, spürte Harry, wie sein Magen sich verkrampfte. Er war tatsächlich mit Draco Malfoy verabredet. Wenn seine Freunde dies rausfänden...  
>Schließlich saß er auf seinem Bett und unterhielt sich noch ein bisschen mit den anderen Jungs. Sie schliefen nacheinander ein, und als Harry schließlich komplett von Schnarchen umgeben war, stellte er seinen Wecker auf 0:30 Uhr, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, einzuschlafen. Er war noch nie so aufgeregt gewesen, ihm war abwechselnd kalt und heiß und er hatte den dringenden Wunsch, hysterisch aufzulachen. Schließlich jedoch wurden seine Augenlider schwer und er glitt in einen traumlosen Schlaf.<p>

* * *

><p>Nicht das längste, aber ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen :)<p> 


End file.
